


Vörös Zóna

by blu_rin



Category: 8P-SB, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Koichi bérgyilkos, aki csábító testének segítségével gyilkolja halomra a férfiakat. Tsuzuku drogokat csempész, ami Koichi megbízójának igencsak szúrja a szemét, így a férfi rögvest munkához lát. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy a végén ki üti meg a bokáját?8P-SB fanfiction - GenKoi párosítássalMejibray fanfiction - TsuKoi párosítással





	1. 1. Sikertelen gyilkosság

Egy piroskapucnis alak sétált végig a nedves kövekkel borított utcákon. Szegecsekkel kivert cipőjének tízcentis sarka koppanásokkal és ahogy a kisebb pocsolyákba lépett, halk loccsanásokkal kísérte végig az útján. Ez halovány mosolyt fakasztott vékony ajkain. Lélegzetelállító vonulást produkálhatott, kár, hogy az egyik kapualjban lévő macskán kívül senki sem látta.  
Csinosan öltözött, vagy ahogy ő mondta volna, alkalomhoz illően. A cipőkhöz egy szaggatott nejlonharisnya társult, amely pókhálóként takarta formás lábait, minél több bőrfelületet közszemlére téve a combtájékon, és minél többet elrejteni a vádli felé haladva. Elvégre, az embereknek csakis az előnyös részeket szabadott megszemlélniük. Szoknya helyett fekete bőrből készült forrónadrágot viselt, melyet egy hosszabb fazonból alakított át mostani formájára. Kétségkívül megérte a fáradozást, ahogy az ugyanebből az anyagból készült fűző is, melyen három övcsat futott körbe, és egészen mellközépig elfedte a testét. A maradékot egy pasztellpiros szaténesélyiből, egy skótmintás szoknyából, továbbá egy vörös esőkabátból varrt, földet seprő ruhanemű rejtette el. Ez volt a legnélkülözhetetlenebb egész összeállításából, a többi csak ünnepi díszként funkcionált.  
Megállt, és felnézett az előtte lévő klasszikus, letisztult, fehér homlokzatra. Az ablakkereteket zöldre festették, a tetőcserepek narancssárgán világítottak a Hold erőteljes fényében. A bejárat feletti erkélyen néhány peckes dáma nevetgélt, kesztyűbe rejtett kezüket nyájasan a szájuk elé tartva. Nők. Unottan felhúzta szépívű orrát, aztán az egyik övcsatból előhúzott egy apró kézitükröt. Bízott abban, hogy ujjai ezt emelik ki az odaerősített néhány jelentéktelen apróság közül.  
Sápadt bőrt keretező rózsaszín tincsek, melyek az álla vonalától lefelé feketébe csaptak át, vörös ajkak, szürkén pislákoló, bal szem. A jobb oldalit szemkötő takarta, amelynek története a hallgatóság személyét figyelembe véve, állandóan változott. Ha olyasvalaki kérdezte, mint a fenti nők egyike, akkor gyerekkori betegségről, féloldali vakságról szólt a fáma. Viszont, a férfiaknál már több opció közül válogatott, méghozzá igencsak cselesen. Csábítót játszva, a szeretői kedvéért vette fel az anyagdarabot, ellenfélként pedig egy csatában szerzett sérülésről számolt be, gúnyos félmosollyal az ajkain.  
Sosem félt a szexualitásával járó következményektől, mivel nem is igazán voltak. A férfiak többsége könnyedén az ölébe fogadta, amiért állandó lakhelyét tréfásan csak bordélyként emlegette, holott igencsak takaros lakást tudhatott a magáénak. A mostani jövetelének a célja sem tartalmazott szűzies részleteket, legalábbis, ha az erkélyen lévő nők meghallották volna, miért jött, arcukból a szín rögvest menekülésbe fogott volna. A gondolatra elégedetten biccentett egyet, majd bekopott az ajtón.  
Egy nyurga, ízlésesen öltözött, az ötvenes éveinek a végén járó férfi tárta szét neki a szárnyakat. Őszes haját gondosan oldalra fésülte, nyakkendőjét pedig elegáns mozdulattal igazította meg, miközben tekintete becsmérlően siklott végig az újabb vendég alakján.  
– Hölgyem. – A szó gúnyosan penderült le ajkairól, majd intett maga mögé, a rózsás tapétával díszített folyosóra. Bár az épület kívülről kétségkívül klasszicista volt, belül barokk és reneszánsz vonások keveredtek egymással, igencsak csicsás hangulatot árasztva. Az egyik ajtó szárnyai nyitva álltak, sárgás fény vetült a fehér márványpadlóra. Ide vezetett az ő útja, így kimérten biccentett egyet az ajtónállónak.  
Régebben ezzel a mozdulattal illesztette arcára a képletes álarcot, ha épp nőt alakított, aztán egy idővel már nem ezt jelentette számára a dolog. Egyszerűen csak így kezdte minden éles helyzetben való cselekvését.  
Éjszakákat töltött az otthoni, egészalakos tükör előtt, amelyet egy hölgy megbízótól kapott még hivatásának kezdetén. Akkoriban jött rá, hogy sokszor a testét is használnia kell, ezért először csak alsóneműben, majd végül teljesen csupaszon gyakorolta a nőies mozdulatokat. Főként a csípőjére dolgozott, minél érzékibbre akarta fejleszteni a járásmódját, aztán néhány hét után ismét eltakarta magát, és a mimikára, a kézmozdulatokra dolgozott. Sminkelni, varrni tanult, végül a következő munkáját meglepő profizmussal végezte el. Előléptették.  
Örömlányokhoz illő csípőmozgással ringatta magát az ajtóig, kiélvezve, hogy az ajtónálló valószínűleg fájdalmasan vágyakozó arccal nézett utána. Megvetően elhúzta a száját, ahogy erre gondolt. Volt már dolga öregemberrel, és önszántából sosem merészkedett volna ismét a közelükbe. De a pénzért mindent, ugyebár. Szerencsére, most nem az inas volt a célpont.  
A vendégek fogadására szolgáló terem zsúfolt volt, érkezésére csak néhányan kapták fel a fejüket, közülük páran pedig kajánul megnyalták az ajkukat. Természetesen a férfiak. A dohos levegő abszurd módon felélénkítette az érzékeit, a sötétlila tapéta bűnös, misztikus érzetet keltett benne ebben a jótékony félhomályban. Körbenézett. És akkor meglátta.  
Az egyik bársonyfotelben ült, magasított talpú, fűzős csizmát viselt, és a cipősarok után ki is fulladt kettejük összes közös pontja. A férfi fehér csíkos, fekete inget viselt, ujjai kivillantak a koromszín kabát alól, ahogy az alak a szájához emelte a kezében lévő poharat, melyben egy deci bort lötyögtetett. A csuklóján lévő ezüstkarkötő láncszemei megcsillantak a gyér fényben. Szemüvegén keresztül unottan pásztázta a halkan duruzsoló vendégsereget, szabad kezének mutatóujja türelmetlenül dobolt a mellette lévő ébenfából készült sétabot gombján. Fején, a hollófekete hajkoronán, cilinder üldögélt, melynek oldalára két farkasfület imitáló díszt erősítettek, bár a pletykás nyelvek igazinak beszélték. És végül, az egész, bizarr külsőt megkoronázva a fehéren fénylő bőr, a szintén vérvörösre festett ajkak újabb közös pontot idéztek kettejükben. A férfi komor tekintete pedig hirtelen az új jövevényre siklott. Most vagy soha.  
A piroskapucnis megindult a fotel felé, ajkaira huncut mosoly kúszott. Testének minden porcikája bizsergett a koncentrálástól. Igyekezett mozdulatait úgy ütemezni, hogy combjai a megfelelő pillanatban, a megfelelő szögben táruljanak a férfi szeme elé, de sosem egyszerre a kettő, mindig szigorúan külön-külön. Afféle előrevetített ajánlatot képezett ez. A két formás testrészt csakis az ágyban kaphatta meg egyszerre a tisztelt személy, utána pedig úgysem beszélt már róluk senkinek.  
Hetykén húzta a férfival szembe az utolsó szabad fotelt, aztán szépívű szemöldökét felvonva leült, egyik lábát a másikra tette. Hiába játszott örömlányt, tudta, mindennek meg kell adni a módját és az idejét. Vékony ujjait lágyan helyezte a térdére, hűvösségüktől úgy érezte, remegni fog, ám mégis sikeresen visszafojtotta az ingert. Mindent a jó cél érdekében, ugyebár.  
– Uram – nézett bele mélyen a szemüveg lencséi mögött csillogó fekete szempárba. –, magányosnak tűnik. – A mondatot elegáns mozdulatsorral zárta le, kezét elemelte a lábáról, megtámasztotta az állát, lepillantott a földre, majd vissza. Hangját a lehető leglágyabbra formálta, így palástolva a nemét.  
– Hölgyem – A gúnyos felhang kissé megriasztotta a férfit, de továbbra is mézédesen fürkészte a vele szemben ülőt. –, sajna nincs szabad szoba. – Azzal megvetően végig mérte a másikat, aki próbálta leplezni zavart dühét. Ilyen nyíltan még sosem zavarták el, ami sértette a büszkeségét. Tisztában volt a szépségével, ez a grófnak nevezett valaki pedig ilyen könnyen elsiklott felette. Pedig hány nála is felsőbb rangú személy bújt vele ágyba, megcsalva a gyönyörű feleségüket.  
– Nem tudja, mit hagy ki – vont vállat, miközben magában csalódottan konstatálta, hogy ezúttal nem párnákat, hanem nagy valószínűséggel utcaköveket kell összepiszkítania a férfi vérével. Aztán otthon gondoskodhat a testéről egymaga. Ritka alkalmak, amelyeket legszívesebben örökre elfelejtett volna.  
– Még egy örömlány – nyomta meg gúnyosan a szót a gróf – sem könyörögött azért, hogy feküdjek le vele, csak hogy a pénzemen reggelit vehessen magának. – Bár továbbra is lenézőnek tűnt, a férfi tudta, nyert ügye van. Talán pont ezért lehet sikeres a küldetése, mert másnak mutatta magát, mint az, akikkel eddig találkozni lehetett?  
Előre hajolt, szemeit félig lehunyta, majd suttogóra fogta. Igaz, hogy valóban reggelit fog venni, de még véletlenül sem a másik pénzéből, sokkal inkább azokból az értékes fémdarabokból, amelyeket érte kap majd. Meg aztán, ha már a férfi az elejétől kezdve tudja, hogy egy nemből valóak, talán sokkal élvezetesebb éjszakát tudhat maga mögött.  
– Nem kell a pénze – simított végig lágyan a belső comb érzékeny területén. –, csak egy test, ami reggelig melegen tart. – Remélte, hogy szavai elérik a kívánt hatást.  
– Csak egy test lennék? – nevetett a gróf, mire néhány vendég odakapta a fejét, így halkabban folytatta. – Végül is, talán akad még szabad szoba, fiú – helyezett különös hangsúlyt az utolsó szóra. Lágyan megfogta a piroskapucnis combján pihenő kezét, aztán felsegítette, és botját végig a levegőben tartva, sietve vágott át a lépcsősorig, amely a szoba jobb sarkából kacskaringózott felfelé.  
Az első emelet különös illatot árasztott magából, fenyőfa keveredett a naranccsal, igazi karácsonyi hangulatot adva a szeptemberi éjszakának. Elhaladtak néhány ajtó előtt, melyek mögül halk nyögdécselések szűrődtek ki, aztán néma csend. A folyosó végén lévő szobába léptek, melynek szomszédja, sőt, annak a szomszédja is üresnek tűnt.  
A piroskapucnis értetlen arcot vágva lépett be a gróf mögött. A szoba tapétája ezúttal bíborvörös volt, és egy éjjeli szekrényen, továbbá egy bevetett ágyon kívül semmi sem volt benne.  
– Remélem, hangos vagy, fiú – mondta a férfi, mire minden értelmet nyert. Ezek szerint szerette, ha a partnere kimutatja, mekkora élvezettel ajándékozza meg, és ezt a szomszéd szobákban lévőkre véletlenül sem akarta rábízni. Ez önző jellemvonásokra, határtalan büszkeségre utalt. – A neved? – kérdezte, szinte parancsolóan.  
– Koichi – felelte a piroskapucnis, mindenféle hezitálás nélkül. Ilyenkor mindig az igazi nevét használta, hiszen ebből a szobából a külvilág semmilyen információt nem kaphatott meg, erről ő gondoskodott.  
– Koichi – ízlelgette a nevet a gróf, aztán leült az ágyra, és megpaskolta a térdét. Botját a földre helyezte. A férfi tudta a dolgát, így helyet foglalt a két puha combon, karjait a másik nyaka köré kulcsolta. – Hány éves vagy, fiú?  
– Húsz – felelte Koichi az igazat, és remélte, hogy a köztük lévő korkülönbség nem fogja megrúgni a tizenöt évet. Olyankor általában nem csak adott, hanem kapott is valamit viszonzás gyanánt az akció közben.  
A gróf hitetlenkedve elnevette magát, aztán szórakozottan végigsimított Koichi oldalán, aki nem tudta mire vélni a szituációt. Ennek ellenére próbálta megőrizni a határozottságát, így kihívóan pislogott párat. A sokéves tapasztalat nyomán már minden meglepetés előtt fel tudott készülni, oldani a belső feszültségét.  
– Csak három évvel vagy nálam fiatalabb. Bocsáss meg! Tegezhetsz nyugodtan te is – magyarázta a férfi, aztán arcvonásai ellágyultak, és leplezetlen vággyal pásztázta végig az ölében ülőt. – Hívj csak Tsuzukunak – zárta le végül, majd mohón megcsókolta Koichit, aki rögvest alárendelte magát az érzésnek. A gróf – Tsuzuku, ezt mindenképp feljegyezte az agyába – meglepően jól csókolt, bár a szemüvege kissé akadályozta benne.  
Ezt az apró problémát természetesen hamar megszüntette, amikor nemes egyszerűséggel lekapta, és az ajtó felé hajította a kiegészítőt. Ezek szerint, mivel nem ügyelt rá túlzottan, csak díszként funkcionálhatott. Körülbelül ez volt az utolsó információ, amit Koichi megjegyzett, mielőtt az ágyra döntötték volna, és megfosztották volna a cipőjétől.  
Aztán mikor Tsuzuku lágyan megszívta az ajkaival a rövidnadrágjában rejtőző dudort, teljesen kikapcsolt, és átadta magát az elkövetkezendő néhány óra örömeinek. Igyekezett minden pillanatot kiélvezni, miközben kizárta az agyából a jelenetsor végét. Tudta, hogy végeznie kell partnerével, akármennyi örömöt is okozott az neki.  
Így, amikor Tsuzuku lehunyt szemmel pihegett, a takarót hanyagul magukra húzva, és látszólag aludt, félszemét a grófon tartva hajolt a fűzőjéért. Belenyúlt az egyik övcsatba, majd előhúzott egy apró bicskát. Még szeretett volna picit gyönyörködni alkalmi hálótársában, hiszen Tsuzuku volt messze a legjóvágásúbb férfi, akivel valaha is együtt lehetett.  
Fekete haja kontrasztba vonta sápadt arcát, ahogy az ajkain kissé szétkenődött vörös rúzs is, mellkasán két részből álló, szimmetrikus tetoválás húzódott, karjait is végig minták borították. A hasizma mentén egy négyjegyű számsor volt olvasható. Koichi igazán nem erre számított a komoly öltözék mögött, éppen ezért töltötte el csodálattal vegyes meglepetéssel. Végigsimított a számokon, lágyan, nehogy felébressze Tsuzukut.  
Megrázta a fejét. Küldetése volt, melyet nem feledhetett, így felnyitotta a bicskát, a pengét pedig a meztelen nyakhoz helyezte.  
– Viszlát, szépfiú! Találkozunk a pokolban – oldotta a szavakkal az iménti kétségét. Mindig ezt csinálta, amikor nehezen tudott megválni a partnerétől, ezzel is erősebbnek, rettenthetetlenebbnek érezte magát. Ám ekkor Tsuzuku elvigyorodott, majd reszelősen felnevetett.  
– Csak rajta! – mondta gúnytól maró hangon, mire Koichi dühödt rémülettel húzta vissza a kezét. Hirtelen zavarni kezdte önnön meztelensége, a kiszolgáltatott helyzet, amibe került, amiért hezitált a dologgal kapcsolatban. Megtehetné így is, de valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva félelmet érzett. Képtelen volt megölni Tsuzukut. Nem azért, mert időközben vonzónak kezdte találni a külsejét, megesett már vele ez máskor is. Hanem mert a másik szinte a kezébe helyezte az életét, és ilyet még egyetlen célpont sem tett vele.  
Tehetetlen zokogásban tört ki, amiért önnön hibájából bukott meg a küldetése, és ami a legjobban fájt neki az az volt, hogy a gróf bízott benne. Ugyanis nem kiabált segítségért, hanem továbbra is ott feküdt az ágyon, tekintetével érzelemmentesen mérte végig a rázkódó testet. Koichi dühödt pillantást vetett rá, aztán felemelte a bicskát, de Tsuzuku mérnöki pontossággal szorította meg a csuklójának azon pontját, amely végett ujjai egyből szétnyíltak a bicska felett. Az eszköz a gróf mellkasára hullott, aki egyből megfogta azt, és mikor biztonságban tudta, elengedte a másik férfit.  
Koichi gyilkos pillantással emelkedett fel az ágyról, de már nem tehetett semmit, ezt tudta jól. Még sosem történt vele ilyen, a tervei mindig pontosan működtek, és sosem hibádztak. Kínosan bensőségesnek érezte azt, hogy mindketten teljesen meztelenek, majd még zavaróbbnak, amikor felhúzta a harisnyát. A gróf ugyanis az összes mozdulatát követte, szemei nyilvánvaló élvezetről tanúskodtak. Ha olyan kedvében lett volna, Koichi megpróbálta volna ismét ágyba csalni, de fenekének kellemetlen, mégis kielégítő zsibbadása mást diktált belé.  
Magára kapta a rövidnadrágot is, aztán következett a fűző, végül pedig a köpeny. A csizmákat mindig áldozata ágyának a szélén húzta fel, miközben ajkain pajkos mosoly játszadozott, most azonban fél lábon ugrálva szerencsétlenkedett velük, szép arcán undorodó fintor ült.  
– Ülj le, nem bántalak – csivitelte szórakozottan Tsuzuku, mire Koichi megalázva huppant le az ágyra, és pár másodperc alatt felkapta a csizmákat. Felállt, picit meginogott a magas sarok végett, aztán lenézően hordozta végig a tekintetét a gróf meztelen testén, próbálva palástolni egyéb fizikális reakcióit.  
Az ajtóhoz lépett, ujjai a kilincsre fonódtak, amikor a bicskája, pár centire a feje mellett, belefúródott a falemezbe. Megijedt, teste megrezzent, amit remélt, hogy Tsuzuku nem vett észre. Így is kezdett a közröhej tárgyává válni. Amatőrnek érezte magát, büszkeségén csorba esett, amelynek sosem szabadott volna megtörténnie. Kérdőn nézett hátra.  
– Itt ne hagyd, baba – nevette el magát a gróf, mire Koichi összeráncolta a szemöldökét, dühösen kifeszegette a bicskát, és a gúnyos kacajtól kísérve távozott. Még nem volt vége, és egy új terv kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében, amint feltűnésmentesen elhagyta a házat.


	2. A cseléd

Az ablaküvegen szánkázó esőcseppek elmosták a külvilág halovány fényeit, melyek ennek az új körülménynek köszönhetően igencsak igézőnek hatottak idebentről. A tágas szobát szürkés homály burkolta be, a fehér falak színe elfakult. Az ablak előtti tölgyfaíróasztalon vezetékes, fekete telefon, a kagyló az asztal melletti ágyon ülő férfi kezében. Különös beszélgetést folytatott egy különös alakkal.   
– Nem volt alkalmam – mondta határozottan, minden egyes szót megnyomva. Utálta beismerni, ha veszített, most pedig különösen bökte a csőrét a dolog. De nem volt mit tenni, muszáj volt valahogy palástolnia a nem mellesleg óriási veszteséget. A kagyló túloldaláról dühös morgás hallatszott, végül egy halk koppanással megszakadt a vonal. A férfi óriási sóhajjal tette le a készüléket, majd eldőlt az ágyán.   
Egy darabig megpróbált minden gondolatot kizárni az agyából, csak hallgatta az esőcseppek monoton melódiáját, aztán hirtelen megborzongott. Eszébe jutott az a forróság, melyet a gróf – nem is, Tsuzuku – karjai között érzett. Lángolt a teste az élvezettől. Ez nem szerelem volt, hiszen vágyon kívül mást nem érzett, ha a férfira gondolt.   
Ágyékához nyúlt, és lassan masszírozni kezdte magát. A szobában szaggatott sóhajai, lágy pihegése törte meg az imént még oly tökéletes csendet. Lehunyt szemhéjai mögött képek peregtek: Tsuzuku többször is a magáévá tette. Először a fehér homlokzatú épületben, abban a fotelben ülve, ahol először észrevették egymást, aztán a szobájában lévő asztalnak dőlve, végül pedig az utcán, egy sikátorban, szégyentelenül, mocskosan. Utóbbi hatására menthetetlenül elélvezett a nadrágjába. Kiéhezett volt, még többet akart a férfiból, és dühösen konstatálta, miszerint ismét saját magával kell beérnie. Szerető kéne neki…  
Hirtelen felpattantak a szemei, ahogy ő maga is az ágyból. Nem érdekelte lucskos ágyéka, az iménti élvezeteket a háttérbe szorította, amint a telefonhoz lépett. Mi lehet tökéletesebb egy tökéletes tervnél? Az a terv, amely hatalmas rizikókkal járt, és minden pillanat magában rejtette a lebukás veszélyét. Tárcsázott. A szaggatott búgás vagy fél percig visszhangzott a fülében, amikor megszűnt. Hallotta a hívott fél türelmetlen szuszogását.   
– Azt hiszem, zseniális tervem támadt a célpont likvidálására – suttogta, mire a másik horkantott egyet, jelezve, hogy hallgatja őt. – Szolgálni fogok a birtokán, és belülről pusztítom el őt.  
A főnöke, mert nyilvánvalóan neki adta elő a rövidke monológot, egy darabig hallgatott, csak lassú, egyenletes légzését lehetett hallani. Végül felsóhajtott.   
– Legyen! Három heted van! Ha elbuksz, tudod, mi vár rád – egyezett bele a hívott, majd letette a kagylót. Koichi egy darabig még önelégülten mosolygott magában, aztán ő is elszakadt a készüléktől. Ideje volt picit változtatnia a külsőjén.   
A tükör elé lépett, az időközben sötétséggé alakult félhomályban szinte csak a körvonalait tudta érzékelni az üveg felületén. Ennek ellenére vetkőzni kezdett, karcsú testéről lassan siklottak le a ruhadarabok. Végig mérte meztelen alakját, ajkai elégedett mosolyra húzódtak. Vékony volt és magas, ezen nem tudott változtatni, bár rendkívül zavarta, hogy valószínűleg a magas sarok nélkül Tsuzuku alacsonyabb lenne nála. A férfi vad természetéhez minimum egy száznyolcvan centit saccolt volna. A francba is a gróffal! Majd ő megmutatja neki, hogy az egyszeri győzelem nem egy lapon játszik a végső diadallal. Döntött.   
Hosszú hajától nem szívesen vált volna meg, ráadásul feleslegesnek tartotta volna a procedúrát, ugyanis az íróasztal egyik fiókjában ott lapult a megoldás, méghozzá többféle fazonban és színben: parókák. Ahogy ellépett a tükörtől, és leguggolt az asztallal szemben, már tudta, mit keres. A szőke bubifrizura valódi hajból készült, ezért ez volt gyűjteménye egyik legkedvesebb darabja, ha álcáznia kellett magát, ráadásul a háló is masszívan tartotta a parókát a fején. Az ágyra dobta a kelléket, majd előkotrott a fiók aljából egy vékony, fekete hajgumit, és felkötötte a haját.   
Felegyenesedett, aztán felkapta a parókát a fehér, dohos paplanról. A tükörhöz lépve öltötte magára a naiv, szőke cselédlány szerepét. Meglehetősen elégedett volt magával, azonban a sminkjét jelen pillanatban igencsak túlzónak találta, hiába hivatott a nőies arcvonásokat kiemelni. Úgy döntött, reggel valami sokkal visszafogottabb verziót kéne csinálnia, azonban most már semmi kedve nem volt kísérletezni. Hiszen tudta, hogy feltétel nélküli sikerben bízhat, a terve pedig nemes egyszerűséggel tökéletes. A gróf nem fogja felismerni a vakolat és a pink frizura nélkül, a csábosan kivágott ruhákról nem is beszélve. Azokra új, ideiglenes munkahelyén semmi szüksége nem lesz, bár valamelyest csalódott volt, amiért nem bújhatott ismét ágyba a férfival. Még mindig megborzongott, akárhányszor eszébe jutott a pár órával ezelőtti kis afférjuk, ám agyát hamar elöntötte a düh, amiért a gróf ilyen könnyedén kijátszotta őt. A főnöke egyik legprofibb bérgyilkosát.   
Kattogó fogaskerekekkel az agyában dobta le a parókát az íróasztalra, majd húzta be a szaténból készült, sötétkék függönyt, és vágódott be az ágyába. Miután hanyagul magára igazította, a takaró hűvösen simogatta meztelen bőrét. Lehunyta a szemeit. Remélte, hogy hamar sikerül taccsra vágnia a grófot, mivel volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy addig sajnos a saját fantáziájára kell hagyatkoznia, ha testi kielégülésről van szó. Márpedig ez mindennél fontosabb volt neki.   
Tizenhat éves kora óta, közel négy éve nem volt szűz, azóta pedig a sok ehhez hasonló megbízás végett a szex rabjává vált. Akkor vette észre ezt a számára édes függőséget, amikor két hétig nem kapott feladatot. Valamiért senki sem akart férfiakat likvidálni, ő pedig egyre türelmetlenebb lett, és úgy érezte, muszáj lesz magához érnie. Amikor végül megtette, hatalmas megkönnyebbülés áradt szét benne. A vére már nem forrongott olyan eszeveszetten, és éjszakánként sem álmodott az eddigi partnereivel. Aztán ismét beindult az üzlet, Koichi pedig azt csinálhatta, amit szeretett; szex és gyilkosság. Az utóbbit is igen nagyra értékelte, hiszen az számított a fő pénzforrásának, ezért sok szabad estét töltött különböző anatómiakönyveket bújva. Pontosan tudta, milyen típusú fegyverrel, hova érdemes célozni, ezért mindig az alany testfelépítésének megfelelően választott az eszközök közül.   
Ma pisztolyt kellett volna vinnie, ez hétszentség. De a fene gondolta volna, hogy Tsuzuku ilyen erővel rendelkezik! Amikor a férfi elkapta a csuklóját, lőfegyverrel még bőven lett volna esélye meghúzni a ravaszt, de így… Még mindig átsöpörtek rajta a megalázottság keserű hullámai, amelyek alig hagyták őt aludni. 

Kócosan, elkenődött sminkkel ébredt, amelyhez hozzátársult még hivalkodóan meredező ágyéka is, ezért magában halkan szitkozódva intézte el az utóbbi problémát. Az álma a gróffal eléggé nagy hatással volt Koichira, és magában eldöntötte, hogy igyekszik majd minél kevesebbet érintkezni a férfival a gyilkosság előtt. Ez különben is egy jó stratégia volt, amely elterelte volna róla a gyanút, azonban ezzel saját magának is szívességet tett. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy a többi cselédlány nem igazán kultiválná, ha esténként felverné őket a saját kis ügyleteivel, amelyekből ráadásul könnyen kikövetkeztethető volt férfi mivolta is.   
Sóhajtva kászálódott ki az ágyából, majd indult meg az apró fürdőszoba felé. A padló kellemes melege után a csempe könyörtelen hűvössége azonnal kiélezte az érzékeit. A helyiségben csupán egy kis kád, egy vécécsésze, továbbá egy mosdó árválkodott, amely felett tükör lógott, rajta pedig szappanok, sminkeszközök hevertek. Koichi megnyitotta a kád csapját, és elzárta annak lefolyóját, aztán a mosdókagylón lévő egyik tégely felé nyúlt, amelyben sminklemosóval átitatott vattakorongokat tartott. Közel hajolt a tükörhöz, miközben megszabadult a csábosan feketére húzott szemeitől és csillogó, vörös ajkaitól. Hiába volt egészen idáig ruha nélkül, csak a smink eltávolítása után kezdte magát meztelennek érezni, így kissé feszengve lépett a kádhoz, hogy elzárja a csapot, aztán elmerüljön a forró víz ölelésében.   
Körülbelül negyedóráig áztathatta magát, amikor végül egy kicsit hűvösnek találta a fürdőjét, így kihúzta a dugót, és a kád mellett heverő, összehajtott törülközőért nyúlt. Az anyag kellemesen ölelte körbe a testét, miközben felitta a bőrén lévő vízcseppeket. A mosdókagylóhoz lépve rögvest nekikezdett a sminkjének. Készített pár karcolást a bőrére, néhány koszfoltot az arca és a nyaka környékére, majd diszkréten kihúzta a szemeit. Egy rózsaszín hajú „nő” képe nézett vissza rá a tükörből, aki igencsak ágról szakadtnak tűnt. A tökéletes illúzió.   
A törülközőt lecsavarta magáról, aztán összehajtogatva a kád mellé tette, és visszament a szobájába. A bejárati ajtaja mellett lévő tölgyfaszekrényhez lépett, hogy kihalásszon belőle valami rongyos göncöt, habár olyanból csak nagyon kevés lakozott nála, hiszen többnyire a tegnapihoz hasonló, kihívóbb ruháit viselte.   
A szürke, általa összeeszkábált szoknya és blúz szinte lógtak róla, és rengeteg helyen elszakadtak, ennél fogva tökéletesek voltak. A halovány dekoltázsra pillantott, amely lapos mellkasán kívül mást nem igazán tudott mutatni, így lehúzta magáról a felsőt, és ismét a szekrénybe túrt. Végül két zoknigombócot kötözött a mellkasára egy harisnyával, hogy aztán az egészalakos tükréhez lépve, elégedetten szemlélje meg újdonsült domborulatait. Már csak a paróka hiányzott, így azt is gyorsan a fejébe húzta, ügyelve, nehogy felsejljenek a rózsaszín tincsek, és útnak indult.   
Nem igazán tudott volna mit magával vinni, amely egy útszéli, koplaló cselédlány imázsát erősítette volna, ezért üres kézzel lépett ki a lépcsőházba, amely sötéten, fenyegetően tárult a szemei felé. A lépcső szűken kanyarodott lefelé, alig fért el rajta két ember egymás mellett, így amikor Koichi az egyik itt lakóval összefutott rajta, sajna nem tudta hasznát venni a soványságának. Valamelyiküknek mindig félre kellett húzódnia az útból.   
A macskaköves utcára kiérve megállapította, hogy valószínűleg olyan reggel hét óra fele járhat, mivel az emberek mind egyirányba, a fél nyolckor nyitó piac felé siettek. Koichi azonban nem követhette őket; az ellenkező irányban ment végig a szűk utcán, majd jobbra kanyarodva sietett a város széle felé. Az információi szerint a gróf a várostól északra élt, körülbelül kétórányi útra gyalog, így olyan fél tíz fele már bemutathatta az éhező lány című mutatványt. Nem aggódott a férfias hangszíne miatt sem, hiszen a főnöke egyrészt a tökéletes hangutánzása végett figyelt fel rá, majd választotta ki végül a többi bérgyilkosjelölt közül. Büszke volt arra, amit a hangszálaival tudott elérni.   
A nap sugarai forrón tűzték Koichi fejét. A férfi majd megbuggyant a szőke paróka alatt, az ajkai kicserepesedtek, a léptei a percek múltával egyre nehezebbé váltak. Gúnyosan arra gondolt, hogy valószínűleg nem lesz szüksége színészkedésre – tökéletesen tudja majd adni a szerepét a szomjazó lányról, és nagyon remélte, hogy Tsuzuku befogadja. Valószínűleg elájult volna, ha meg kell tennie visszafelé is az utat ebben az állapotban.   
Már látta a távolban a birtokot. A fehérfalú klasszicista épület nyomokban a tegnap esti belvárosi palotára emlékeztette, ahol az összejövetelt tartották. Azonban úgy gondolta, hogy Tsuzuku csak nem cicomázta fel úgy belül, mint ahogy a vendéglátók tegnap. Kicsit sok volt a gyomrának a rengeteg aranyberakás, bársony tapéta meg miegymás. A saját lakását is igyekezett letisztultan berendezni, mert bár imádott a saját külsőjével bíbelődni, sminkelni, azért igazán bosszantotta volna, ha a környezetét alaposabban vizsgálják meg nála. Rémesen hiú volt, ezellen nemigazán tudott mit tenni.   
Ahogy közeledett a kapuhoz, úgy érezte, hogy valóban el fog ájulni, így megállt, hogy összeszedje magát egy kicsit. A felette lévő ádáz égitestre emelt homályos tekintetét, miközben elmotyogott az orra alatt egy rövid szitokszót, és tovább erőltette a testét a menetelésre. Igazán kevés volt már csak hátra, így megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a levegőt, amikor a csengő zsinórjához ért. Itt volt hát. Az utolsó emléke pedig, mielőtt a világ elsötétült volna az volt, hogy csengetett. 

A szurokfekete sötétség szinte már-már kellemesen nyelte el a testét, szinte nem is akart küzdeni ellene. Lebegett, érezte, ahogy elemelkedik a talajról, a forró levegő pedig továbbra is tompán perzselte a bőrét. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy sivatagban lenne, pedig déltől távol élt, egy meglehetősen kellemes időjárással rendelkező vidéken. De azok a fránya nyarak…! Csikorgás, talán egy kétszárnyú ajtóé. Hirtelen sokkal hűvösebbnek érezte a környezetét, majd halk, suttogó hangokat hallott maga körül, és már nem tudott többé a körülötte folyó eseményekre koncentrálni, csak arra a hívogató sötétre.   
Száraz, kaparó torokkal ébredt, ám a szemei még mindig csukva voltak. Hűvös paplant érzett maga alatt, mire kíváncsian kikukucskált a szemhéjai mögül. Fehérre meszelt plafon volt a feje felett, és haloványan érzékelte, hogy a blúzát kigombolták rajta, továbbá a paróka sem volt már a fején. Az egész teste zsibbadt, így kíváncsian könyökölt fel, azonban egy ismerős, sötétbarna szempárba botlott, amelynek tulajdonosa rögvest visszanyomta őt az ágyra. Igen, egy ágyon feküdt, és ahogy elnézte, a helyiség csakis egy vendégszoba lehetett. A berendezés ugyanis bár gazdag volt, mégis hiányoztak belőle azok az apró tárgyak, vonások, amelyek személyesebbé, valakihez tartozóvá tették volna.   
Mikor lassan realizálta, hogy Tsuzuku tényleg mellette ül, és valószínűleg galád módon megfosztotta őt a nőiesség álcájától, legszívesebben azonnal felugrott volna megfojtani a grófot, ám mégsem tehette, hiszen alig volt még erő a kezében. De ha sikerül végre összeszednie magát… Nem hagyhatja ezt a lehetőséget, a tökéletes tervet elúszni.   
– Hát, te sosem adod fel – nevette el magát Tsuzuku, mire Koichi idegesen felkapta a fejét, ám annyira megszédült, hogy egyből vissza is hanyatlott a párnára. Igen, párna volt a feje alatt, amely kissé zavarta, hiszen otthon többnyire nem használta a sajátját.   
– Azt hiszem, meg kéne becsülnöm a fáradozásodat – folytatta, a bérgyilkost pedig ismét megkísértette a fojtogatás gondolata. – Ám egyelőre nem túl megfelelő hozzá az állapotod. Remélem, estére rendbe jössz, és akkor tudunk megint szórakozni egy kicsit.   
Koichit ledöbbentette a nyilvánvaló ajánlat, és az, hogy Tsuzuku ezek szerint marasztalni akarta, holott pontosan tudta, miért jött ismét. Ennyire csak nem lehet jó az ágyban, hogy valaki az életét kockáztassa! És mégis, ez valamilyen formában legyezgette a büszkeségét.   
– Igyál egy kicsit – lépett az ágya mellé a gróf, a ki tudja honnan előkotrott vizespohárral, majd óvatosan megemelve Koichi felsőtestét, megitatta őt. – Csúnyán kiszáradtál – jegyezte meg, ahogy segített visszafeküdni a férfinak.   
– És akkor most beszélhetünk arról, hogy mit terveltél ki, amihez szükséged volt ezekre – indítványozta Tsuzuku, majd a földről Koichi látóterébe emelte a harisnyával átkötött zoknikat és a szőke parókát.


	3. 3. Az erkély

Tsuzukut akár hivatalosan is őrültnek lehetett volna nyilvánítani. A férfi ugyanis kerekperec megmondta Koichinak, hogy örömmel veszi a próbálkozását a megölésére, ha a bérgyilkos cserébe minden este lefekszik vele, kivéve a szerdákat. Azonban azt már korántsem garantálta, hogy hagyni fogja magát, így Koichinak szüksége volt arra, hogy gondosan meg tudja tervezni a gyilkosságot, anélkül, hogy Tsuzuku tenni tudna ellene.   
Koichi hitetlenkedve játszotta vissza magában a beszélgetésük fontosabb pillanatait, miközben a kése vajként szelte a húst a tányérján. Meglepte, hogy Tsuzuku a szolgáival osztozott a vacsorán, de mikor látta, milyen közvetlenül beszélget a komornyikkal, és nevet össze a lovászfiúkkal, rájött, hogy ez egy bevett szokás volt itt. Ő maga persze zavarmentesen játszhatta az előre eltervezett cselédlány szerepet, amely immáron újabb részletekkel bővült.   
A gróf találta őt meg a kapuban ájultan, és ajánlott neki munkát a birtokán, hogy legyen mit ennie – mondta a többi nőnek, akik persze egyből maguk közé fogadták az új jövevényt, és az ájulására való tekintettel, csak a krumplit pucoltatták meg vele a nap során. Vékony, hosszú ujjai fürgén végezték a rájuk bízott feladatot, miközben felmérte a konyhát. Egyből kiszúrta, hol tartják a késeket – az ajtó melletti harmadik polcon, balra –, és innentől fogva már nem nagyon törődött a berendezés alaposabb megszemlélésével. Csak felületes pillantásokat vetett a tágas helyiségre, amelyben rajta kívül még négy nő dolgozott.   
Összesen négy konyhaszekrény sorakozott a fal mentén, középütt pedig hatalmas asztalok álltak, rajtuk vágódeszkákkal, a szemközti falnál pedig a mosogató, és a száradó edényeknek fenntartott asztal húzódott meg. Amikor Tsuzuku elvezette Koichit a konyhába, a férfi már útközben is rájött, hogy igaza volt a gróf minimalista berendezkedési stílusával kapcsolatban, ugyanis a palotában úgy tűnt, semmit sem bonyolítottak túl a látvány kedvéért.   
Ahogy kitisztult fejjel végignézett a vendégszobában, nem látott semmi pompát. Csak barackszínre meszelt falak néztek rá vissza, továbbá egy hatalmas ablak az ágytól balra, amely a kert és az istállók felé nézett. A bútorok közül is minden egyszerűnek hatott; az ágy egyszerű tölgyfa, ahogy a szekrények is, akárcsak nála otthon, míg a padlószőnyeg szürke szálai kellemesen bizsergették meztelen talpát. Talán ezutóbbi volt az egyetlen, viszonylag drága holmi odabent.   
Pedig Tsuzukunak rengeteg pénze volt. A drog ugyanis az egyik legjövedelmezőbb holmi hírében állt, csak főnöke megbízójának a szemét igencsak szúrta a konkurencia, amelyet egyszemélyben jelentett a gróf, és annak megbízott dílerjei, akik jóval jutányosabb áron árulták a drogokat a népnek, mint a megbízó férfi vagy nő. Koichi nem tudhatott túl sok részletet az ügyfelekről, neki mindig csak a célpont adataival kellett törődnie, bár karrierje elején sokszor fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, vajon ki akarja eltüntetni az alig húszéves báróörököst. Gondolt ő az örökségre pályázó nagynénikre és nagybácsikra, ördögi terveket szövő unokatestvérekre, ám az igazság sosem kerülhetett a szemei elé.   
Az evőeszközök végül zörögve álltak meg az üres tányérokon, majd a cselédek felpattantak, hogy összeszedjék őket. Koichit a könyökénél fogva állította talpra a mellette ülő lány, akit, ha jól emlékezett, Mikonak hívtak. A férfi kíváncsian pillantott a fiatal, galambalkatú cselédre, ám az nem viszonozta a pillantását, hanem egyből a kiürült levesestányérok után nyúlt. Koichi végül megragadta az asztal közepére tett fazekat, és a nők után eredve vitte be a konyhára.   
– Miko, Natsuko, ti mosogattok! – bökött csontos mutatóujjával előbb a vékony lányra, majd Koichira a fő cseléd, aztán lágyan elmosolyodott. – Csak ügyesen, addig mi feltakarítunk az étkezőben.   
A férfi egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében rakta le a fazekat az asztalra, miközben Miko egy biztató mosolyt küldve felé, megnyitotta a csapot. Koichinak muszáj volt valami nőies nevet választania, ezért döntött a Natsuko mellett. Egy régebbi tanulmányban olvasta, hogy a „ko”-végződésű személynevek többnyire nőkhöz köthetők, így gyorsan összetákolt magának egy álnevet.   
Miután Miko a kezébe nyomta, szinte gépiesen törölte le az edényeket, majd tette félre őket száradni. Már alig várta, hogy az evőeszközök következzenek, hiszen a valódi feladatára emlékeztető kések armadája egyelőre még a zsírtól csillogva várta, hogy Miko végre megtisztítsa őket. Amikor sorra kerültek, Koichi az első kettőt még a szárítóba rakta, azonban, amikor Miko a negyedikért fordult, a harmadikat villámgyors mozdulattal tűzte a szoknyájába, amelynek gumija szorosan préselte a hűvös fémet a jobb csípőjéhez. Nagyon remélte, hogy járás közben nem fogja megkarcolni magát.   
Néhány villa és kanál után Miko leengedte a mosogatóból a vizet, majd egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében megtámaszkodott annak szélén. Fáradt mosollyal nézett Koichira, aki óvatosan viszonozta azt. Majd olyasvalami történt, amit élete hátralevő napjaiban sem tudott igazán hová tenni, pedig rengeteget agyalt miatta, ám a megoldás továbbra is rejtve maradt a szemei elől.   
– Te pasi vagy – közölte Miko, mire Koichinak is muszáj volt megkapaszkodni valamiben. Úgy érezte, menten kicsúszik a lába alól a talaj, így jobb híján a száradó edények asztalának szélét markolta meg. Ujjbegyei egészen elfehéredtek, olyan erővel szorította az asztallap szélét.   
– Szép volt – nyögte ki végül, ezúttal nem törődve, hogy mások is meghallhatják, amint férfihangon beszélt a nőhöz. Amaz csak vállat vont, aztán alaposan végig mérte Koichit. A férfi még sosem érezte ennyire azt, hogy valaki egyenesen a bőre alá néz, az idegvégződéseket, a belső szerveket szemléli, azonban Miko most pontosan így nézett rá. Áthatóan, mindent alaposan feltérképezve.   
– Ugye nem akarsz bebújni a szoknyáink alá? – kérdezte a nő, hangjából hallatszódott, hogyha Koichi igent felel, akkor képes itt helyben felkapni a mellettük lévő asztalon heverő sodrófát, és azzal agyonütni. Márpedig a férfi köszönte szépen, ő a gyilkos helyzetekben szerette a fegyvert tartó támadó szerepét betölteni, mivel az esetek mindegyikében eddig ő úszta meg ép bőrrel.   
– Inkább a nadrágokat kedvelem – mondta a férfi, mire Miko szemöldöke a homloka közepére szaladt, Koichi pedig elütve a dolog élét, tréfásan hozzátette:   
– Jó, azért a szoknyás férfiaknak sem mondok ellent.  
A cselédlány elnevette magát. Koichi életében először érezte úgy, hogy valóban összebarátkozott a célponthoz közelállók egyikével. Milyen ironikus, amiért ez a barátság valószínűleg tiszavirágéletű lesz, miután végre elmetszi Tsuzuku torkát. Vagy a bordái közé döfi a kést, ezt még nem döntötte el, de mindkét lehetőség ugyanolyan hatásosnak tetszett. Ezúttal a gróf nem fogja őt megállítani, ezt eldöntötte, ugyanis nem az aktusuk után tervezett végezni vele. Vajon, miközben elönti az agyát a kéj, Tsuzuku képes lesz megállítani őt? Koichi még sosem gyilkolt szex közben, de egyszer mindent el kellett valahol kezdeni.   
– Na, gyere, elkísérlek a cselédszállásra – szólt végül Miko, majd a férfival a nyomában megindult kifelé a konyhából, hogy aztán átgyalogoljanak a tisztaságtól szinte vakítóan csillogó étkezőn, és a hallba jussanak. A tágas mennyezetén lógó csillár kellemes fényárba borította a helyiséget, ahogy a páros a lépcső felé haladt, amely alatt a cselédek szállása helyezkedett el. Tsuzuku már elmondta neki, miközben lekísérte a konyhába a lányokhoz.   
A gróf most a lépcső tetején állt, a kezében ismét ott volt a bot, amelyet Koichi a minap látott már nála, bár pontosan tudta, hogy a szemüveggel egyetemben semmi szüksége nincs rá. Mégis, rengeteget hozzátett a magabiztos, ragadozóhoz hasonló kisugárzásához, amely már önmagában is arra késztette a férfit, hogy Tsuzukuhoz lépve felajánlja neki testének minden porcikáját. Bár tudta, hogy ez fog következni, hiszen a gróf céltudatosan megindult feléjük lefelé a kopottas márványlépcsőkön, így Miko engedelmesen megállt, tekintetét mereven az urára szegezte. Tsuzuku közvetlen volt a szolgálóival, mégis hatalmas tekintélye volt, ez hamar kiszúrta Koichi szemét. Ráadásul rájött, hogyha ez az információ előbb is a rendelkezésére állt volna, most nem toporogna itt a lépcső aljában harisnyából és zokniból eszkábált műmellekkel a mellkasán. Simán felvehette volna egy lovászfiú szerepét is, mivel a közös étkezések után könnyűszerrel elrejtőzhetett volna az épületben. De most már mindegy volt, meg különben is, lovászként maximum egy ostorral tudta volna megfojtani a grófot.   
Tsuzuku pont előtte állt meg, ajkain negédes mosoly játszadozott, ahogy óvatosan Koichiba karolt, tekintetével rabul ejtette a bérgyilkos íriszeit, aki egyszerűen nem akart neki ellenállni. Az ágyéka ugyanis ennyitől is képes volt megkeményedni, és a folytatás reményében engedett a csábításnak. A gróf azonban egy elégedett pislantás után Mikohoz fordult, megtörve a kábult varázst.   
– Erről egy szót se a többieknek, oké?  
Miko habozás nélkül bólintott, mire Tsuzuku, immáron Koichival együtt megindult az emelt felé. A bérgyilkos férfi igyekezett feltűnésmentesen ellenőrizni, hogy megvan-e még a kés, amit a szoknyája korcába rejtett az imént. Amikor a könyöke menet közben a csípőjének ütközött, megkönnyebbült, pláne, hogy Tsuzuku a jelek szerint nem tudta, hogy fegyver – vagy legalábbis, annak minősíthető eszköz – lapul nála. Igazából, elgondolkozott azon, hogy hogyan fogja az aktus közben rejtegetni a kést.   
A két férfi egy folyosó végi ablaknál találta magát, amelyen lágyan tűzött be a holdfény, kékes derengésbe vonva a barna padlószőnyeget. A jobb oldalukon egy ajtó volt, amely Koichi sejtései szerint Tsuzuku szobáját választotta el a ház többi részétől. Megérzései nem csaltak, a gróf benyitott, majd maga utána húzva Koichit, az ágyra lökte a férfit, ő maga azonban nem mászott be mellé. Becsukta az ajtót, majd az ággyal szemközit fotelhez sétált, és helyet foglalt.   
Koichi várt. Tekintete gyorsan végig cikázott a szobán, miután felült. Ahogy a sötétben meg tudta állapítani, a falak itt halványsárgára lehettek meszelve, a plafon közepén pedig apró, diszkrét csillár lógott egy vastag, fekete fémláncra kötve. Ablak helyett egy masszívnak tűnő üvegből készült ajtó nyílt a helyiség ajtóval szemközti oldalán, amely valószínűleg a gróf saját erkélyére vezetett. A zöld fotel mögött, amelyben Tsuzuku ült, plafonig érő könyvespolc állt, amelynek igencsak bő tartalmából Koichi megállapította, hogy a férfi rajonghatott a könyvekért. A meglehetősen puha, a vendégszobában lévőhöz hasonló ágy mellett pedig egy szintén a mennyezetet súroló szekrény állt, amelyben valószínűleg ruhák lehettek, legalábbis, erre a következtetésre jutott.   
– Vetkőzz – mondta végül a gróf, mire Koichi először megdermedt, aztán készségesen elmosolyodott. Szóval, a férfi műsort akart! Hát akkor megkapja, és így a kés ottlétét is tudja palástolni. Ennyit a tervéről mára. A blúz legfelső gombjához nyúlt, amikor Tsuzuku még hozzátette:   
– Ha jól csinálod, akkor feledhetetlen éjszakában lesz részed – mondta halkan és sokat sejtetően a férfi. Az ígéret hallatán Koichi ágyéka vad lüktetésbe fogott.   
Megkereste Tsuzuku tekintetét, és mélyen a szemeibe nézve folytatta, amibe belekezdett; lassan, lépésről lépésre gombolta ki a blúzát - megfog, fordít, kibújtat, elenged, megfog, fordít, kibújtat, elenged. Amikor az utolsó gombot is kioldotta, a jobb kezébe fogta a harisnya és a zoknik kupacát, majd megragadva a felsője alját, ügyelve, hogy a kés takarásban maradjon, kicsempészte a szoknyájából. Tsuzuku úgy tűnt, nem vette észre, tekintete bár elengedte Koichiét, a férfi kulcscsontjánál kalandozhatott. A bérgyilkos félmeztelen siklott ki az ágyból, majd állt meg Tsuzuku előtt alig fél méterre. Koichi a bal kezével saját mellbimbóját morzsolgatta, míg a ballal csípőcsontját masszírozta. Felnyögött, a grófban pedig elpattant valami.   
Úgy ugrott fel a fotelból, mintha darázsfészekbe ült volna, testét hozzápréselte Koichiéhoz, a parókát könnyed mozdulattal félre hajította, ajkai pedig a férfi nyakát kezdték el ostromolni, méghozzá olyan hevesen, hogy amaz majdnem összerogyott a hirtelen rátörő élvezettől. Ám az nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis Tsuzuku elszakadt az érzékeny felülettől, és egy gyors mozdulattal tolta le Koichiról a szoknyát meg a bokszert, hogy aztán hátrébb lépve gyönyörködhessen a meztelen, izgalomban lévő férfitesten.   
– Fel tudod készíteni magadat? – kérdezte, hangján hallani lehetett, hogy legszívesebben azonnal, minden óvatoskodást mellőzve tenné a magáévá Koichit, aki aprót bólintott a kérdésre. Bár tegnap este Tsuzuku ujjai meglehetősen értették a dolgukat, akkor teljesen más helyzetben voltak, mindketten ruha nélkül simultak össze, most azonban a grófon rengeteg zavaró ruhadarab éktelenkedett.   
Tsuzuku Koichit megkerülve lépett a ruhásszekrényhez, és azt kinyitva előtúrt a zoknik közül egy kis flakont meg egy másik, igencsak sokatmondó csomagot. Utóbbit az ágy szélére, míg előbbit Koichi kezébe dobta. A férfi hiba nélkül kapta el az adományt, és várta a következő utasítást.   
– Feküdj az ágyra – vetette neki oda csak úgy mellékesen a gróf, majd elkezdte kigombolni a kabátját. Koichi nem tudta, mégis minek egy ilyen kellemesen fűtött helyre kabát, ám nem adott hangot a kérdésének, hanem engedelmesen a matracra dőlt, majd kizárva Tsuzukut a figyelméből, kinyitotta a flakont, és vett egy keveset a gélből az ujjaira. Először a mutatóujját csúsztatta be, a hirtelen kontaktus hatására pedig ágyéka heves lüktetése ismét élesen kirajzolódott előtte, így félretéve a flakont, szabad kezével masszírozta magát, miközben egyre több ujját vonta bele a kellemes játékba. Szinte nem is érzékelte, mikor jelent meg mellette Tsuzuku, és fogta meg a csuklóját, mire abba kellett hagynia önmaga kényeztetését. Kérdőn pillantott fel a férfira, aki egy óvatos mozdulattal húzta ki Koichi kezét, majd talpra segítette őt. A gróf az erkély felé vezette őt, miközben Koichi próbált uralkodni a lábain, amelyek alig tartották őt.   
A hűvös levegő apró tűkként szurkálta Koichi bőrét, ahogy kiléptek az erkélyre. Kezdte megérteni Tsuzuku tervét, és a fenébe is, száz szálékig benne volt. Ráért utána is használni azt a kést, most azonban a saját élvezetét előbbre helyezte a kötelességnél. Tsuzuku hirtelen simult a hátának, nyelvével a nyaki ütőeret vette célba, míg két kezével Koichi mellkasát masszírozta. A férfi úgy érezte, lábai most tényleg megadják magukat, azonban a gróf lágyan tessékelni kezdte a korlát felé, így remegő léptekkel ugyan, de megindult a fekete vas felé. Hagyta, hadd nyúljon Tsuzuku az egyik combja alá, majd emelje fel, és tegye rá a hűvös fémre. Koichi megremegett, ahogy a hideg karcsú ölelésbe vonta a lábát, aztán valami teljesen más érzés temette őt el.   
Tsuzuku egyik pillanatról a másikra hatolt a testébe, ő pedig egyből felsikoltott. Egyrészt a kéjtől, másrészt pedig a hirtelen ijedtségtől, amikor egy másodpercre azt hitte, hogy hiába vette elő, a másik nem húzott magára óvszert. Azonban hamar rájött ennek az ellenkezőjére, így onnantól fogva már nem volt ereje gondolkodni. A korlát mélyen a tenyerébe vájt, ahogy kapaszkodott, a nyögéseit pedig visszaverték az udvaron lévő istállók falai, ahogy egyre jobban elmerültek egymásban. A gróf valami teljesen újat, páratlant mutatott meg neki, amely életének hátralevő részében is élénken élt az emlékeiben.   
Most már tudta. Miután megöli ezt az embert, nem talál még egy olyat, akivel ennyire isteni lenne a szex. Épp ezért kellett vele mihamarabb végeznie, hiszen akkor nem válik a rabjává ezeknek a csodákat is felülmúló éjszakáknak.   
Koichi felnyögött, és átadta magát a kielégülés felhőket súroló érzésének.


	4. 4. Nyomokat keresve

Már megint elbukott.   
Koichi egyszerűen nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, hiszen olyan jól indult az egész. Rövid incselkedés után rávette Tsuzukut, hogy ismételjék meg a dolgokat az ágyban is, aztán egy kéjtől mámoros pillanatban előbányászta a kést, és már készült is a szúrásra. Azonban a gróf nemcsak, hogy ismét teljes erőből megszorította a csuklóját, hanem egy mély, erőteljese csípőlökéssel is sikerült legyengítenie Koichit, aztán mintha mi se történt volna, folytatták a dolgokat, a kés pedig az immáron elfüggönyözött erkélyajtó előtt hevert.  
Koichi tudta, hogy dühösnek kéne lennie, legalább annyira dühösnek, mint azon a bizonyos vasárnap estén, amikor Tsuzuku gúnyosan utána dobta a kését, ő pedig megalázottan hagyta el a belvárosi palotát. Ám erre most képtelen volt, ahogy egyre mélyebbre merült a kéjben, és szinte teljesen el is feledkezett az iménti intermezzoról. A férfi igencsak jól értette a dolgát az ágyban.  
Koichinak azonban kötelessége volt, így úgy döntött, hogy másnap ismét megpróbálja, ezúttal az aktus után elvenni a másik életét, ám a kés csak egy apró karcolást ejtett Tsuzuku tetovált mellkasán, mielőtt a férfi kiverte volna a kezéből a fegyvert. Dühösen verte bele az öklét az ágytámlába, az éles fájdalom pedig azonnal kijózanította. De tudott várni. Csak nem színlelhetett mindig alvást a másik! Persze, más módszert is kiötölhetett volna a megölésére, viszont a büszkesége nem engedte neki, hogy elvonatkoztasson az eddig jól bevált technikától.   
Ráadásul a mai nap még csak nem is próbálkozhatott, mivel a gróf előre kijelentette, hogy szerdánként nem fogja felvinni magához Koichit, és bár a bérgyilkos reménykedett benne, hogy ennek ellenére a férfi otthon lesz, sajnos csalódott. A reggelinél ugyanis csak a személyzet ült le az asztalhoz, ő pedig szokás szerint Mikoval a jobbján fogyasztotta el a vajas kenyerét. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy hiába nincs itt a célpont, eljött az ő ideje. Talán körül nézhetne a házban, azonban ehhez valami olyan feladatot kéne szereznie a fő cselédtől, amely elősegíti ezt.   
Amikor befejezték a reggelit, a nő felemelkedett a helyéről, és végig nézett a cselédeken, ajkain szomorú mosoly játszott, amelyet Koichi nem tudott mire vélni. A lovászfiúk közben csendesen felálltak, majd kellemes napot kívánva nekik, kisétáltak a palotából. A komornyik is sarkon fordult, így már csak ők heten maradtak.   
– Szerda van – sóhajtotta a fő cseléd, mire a lányokból is halk, hasonló sóhajok törtek elő. – Ki szeretné végig felmosni és felporszívózni a palotát? – tette fel az amúgy teljesen költőinek ható kérdést, ám Koichi keze egyből a magasba lendült. Szinte alig hitte el, hogy a lehetőség szinte rögvest az ölébe hullott. Semmi jót nem tett eddig az életében, mégis jutalmat kapott.   
– Natsuko, biztos vagy benne…? – pillantott rá aggodalmaskodva a fő cseléd, homlokán ráncok gyűltek, ahogy összehúzta a szemöldökeit. Koichi azonban nem habozott, heves, elszánt bólogatásba kezdett, mire a nő intett neki, hogy kövesse, és megindult a cselédszállás felé. A férfi követte őt, miközben már előre izgult azon, hogy vajon mit fog látni a palota eddig nem ismert részeiben. Az étkező, a konyha, a vendégszoba és Tsuzuku szobája már nagyjából részletesen a fejében voltak, ám utóbbi kettőt szerette volna még egyszer ellenőrizni, hátha talál bennük valami érdekeset, hiszen sosem akadt ideje alaposabban megfigyelni őket. Az egyikben ráadásul ideje nagy részét fekve, ájultan töltötte. Na, nem mintha a másikban olyan sok időt töltött volna a lábán állva, de Tsuzuku fantáziája igencsak élénk volt, ezt meg kellett hagyni.   
Az, hogy némi gyilkosságot elősegítő információ érdekében mellékesen fel is kellett takarítania, annyira nem izgatta. Ráadásul azt is szívesen kiderítette volna, miért nincs itthon ezek szerint minden egyes szerdán a gróf. Úgy tűnt, a cselédeknek külön menetrendjük van szerdára, és csak ezen a napon takarították fel mindenhol a csempét és a padlószőnyeget.   
Amikor a cselédszállás végében lévő, Koichi által eddig öltözőnek hitt helyiség ajtajához értek, a fő cseléd könnyedén belökte az ajtót. Takarítóeszközök garmadája kacagott rá gúnyosan, mire aprót nyelt, és megpróbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét. Bár tudta, hogy csak a felmosóvödröt és a rongyot kapja majd meg, illetve azt az elektromos porszívót, amely egy partvisra hasonlított, a végén porszívófej, míg a testén egy kis tartály, amelyben a felszívott szemetet tárolta.   
– Oké – sóhajtott fel a fő cseléd látható megkönnyebbüléssel, amikor Koichi kezébe nyomta az eszközöket. Úgy tűnt, senki sem vállalta szívesen ezt a szerdai feladatot, ám a férfinek fogalma sem volt róla, miért. Ki tudja, talán mégiscsak valami olyan információhoz juthat, amely elősegíti a gróf meggyilkolását.   
– A legfelső emelettel kezd, padlás nincs, ha ebédig nem végzel, semmi gond, étkezés után folytathatod. Közben is pihenhetsz, de vacsoráig azért próbáld meg befejezni – mondta a nő, majd szorított egyet Koichi vállán, és kisétált a cselédszállásról. A férfi a helyiség végében lévő csaphoz lépett, majd megtöltötte vízzel a vödröt, és ő is megindult kifelé. Csak nagy küszködések árán sikerült felérnie a legfelső emeletre anélkül, hogy egy csepp vizet is kilötykölt volna, így amikor szuszogva, kipirultan és izzadtan megállt a második emeleten, elégedetten támaszkodott a korlátnak. Tetszett neki a lépcsők megoldása, ahogy az első emeletről a másodikra két oldalt vezettek fel, és nem középen, úgy, ahogy a földszintnél. Ez változatosságot kölcsönzött az épület belső elrendezésének, a változatosság pedig mindig felért számára egy apró kis csemegével. Mindkét lépcső teteje felől indult egy-egy folyosó, azonban Koichi nem tudta eldönteni, vajon melyikkel lenne érdemesebb kezdeni. Végül egy gyors kiszámolót követve balra indult. Mint az első emeletet, itt is mindent padlószőnyeg borított, beleértve a lépcsők tetején lévő apró teret is, amelyből a folyosók ágaztak ki. Ahogy Koichi elért a végén lévő ablakhoz, rájött, hogy valószínűleg a Tsuzuku szobája feletti helyiséggel fogja kezdeni. Visszanézett a válla felett, és megszámolta, hogy körülbelül hat szobával lesz ezen a részen dolga, akárcsak egy szinttel lejjebb tapasztalta, így egy gyors fejszámolást követően rájött, hogy huszonnégy helyiséget kell feltakarítania, plusz a lépcsőket, az előtereket és a földszinten lévő közösségi helyiségeket. A komornyik irodájában nem volt teljesen biztos, erre úgy döntött, majd ebédnél rákérdez, a palotának az a része úgyis a földszinten helyezkedett el.   
Belökte az ajtót. A szoba valószínűleg a vendégeknek lehetett fenntartva, ugyanis szinte tökéletesen megegyezett azzal, amelyikbe az ájulását követően vitték. Ennek ellenére úgy döntött, hogy bármilyen helyiségbe is ér, alaposan át fogja azt vizsgálni, így az ajtófélfának támasztotta a kezében lévő takarítóeszközöket, majd belépve tüzetes kutatómunkába fogott. Körülbelül negyedóráig fésülte át a szobát, ám semmit sem talált, hiába nézte meg még a párnahuzatot is. Ha Tsuzuku bármi fontost is titkolt, hát biztosan nem ide rejtette. Talán a személyesebb helyiségekben, úgy, mint a gróf szobája, többet találhat, amely felfedhet előtte olyan dolgokat, amelyekért a férfi az életét kockáztatná, meghalna értük.   
Csalódott sóhajjal nyomta meg a gombot a porszívópartvison, majd nekilátott elvégezni a rá szabott feladatot, miközben reménykedett abban, hogy a padlószőnyeg szőrszálaiból egyszer csak előugrik valamiféle megoldás. Azért reménykedni szabad volt, ő pedig szíves örömest tette, bár tudta, hogy kvázi csak az idejét fecsérli vele, így viszonylag gyorsan haladt végig a folyosó vendégek számára fenntartott fürdőin és szobáin.   
Próbálta magát visszafogni, de végül sietős léptekkel indult meg a jobboldali folyosó felé, ahol azonban rögtön meg is torpant. Bár első pillantásra folyosónak nézte, ez pusztán egy illúzió volt csak, ugyanis egy körülbelül félméter mély bemélyedésen egy ajtó kapott helyet. Koichi szíve a torkába ugrott, ahogy a kilincsre tette a kezét. Talán ez is olyan könnyen az ölébe hullik, mint az, hogy ilyen közel kerülhetett a célponthoz? Ám az is lehet, hogy csalódnia kell majd a túloldalt lévő szobában, amely igencsak nagynak ígérkezett. Nem tétovázott hát, lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett.   
Hatalmas házi könyvtár tárult a szemei elé. Szinte sokkolva nézte a könyvespolcok hadát, amely egészen a tetőformájú plafonig felért. Úgy tűnt, hogy a könyvek kizárólagos érdekében emelték fel a maximumig a belmagasságot. Nem gondolta volna Tsuzukuról, hogy ekkora könyvrajongó hírében állhat. Bár a drogok dílereknek való továbbítása nem vont maga után analfabetizmust. Ráadásul a könyvtárt úgy tűnt, rendszeresen használják, ugyanis a középütt lévő íróasztalon, amelyre pont olyan szögből sütött rá a nap, hogy ne vakítsa meg az ott ülőt, tollak és könyvek hevertek, némelyikük nyitva, míg másuk egymásra halmozva, becsukva.   
Izgatottságtól remegő tagokkal indult meg az asztal felé, miközben felületesen megszemlélte a könyvtárat. Rengeteg polc, ez már tiszta sor volt, ráadásul az ablak alatt galériaszerű emelvény és lépcső volt, hogy ne kelljen életveszélyesen magasra mászni a letámasztott létrán. Koichi azonban már égett a kíváncsiságtól, hogy végre az asztalhoz érjen, így amikor végül reszketve kifújta a levegőt, és a székre ült, elégedett mosoly kúszott az arcára. Lepillantott a kinyitott könyvre, amely mellett egy jegyzetfüzet is feküdt. A könyv lapjain lévő szavak egy ismeretlen nyelvek íródtak, talán spanyol, vagy valami ilyesmi, míg a füzetben hosszú tájleírás állt a saját anyanyelvén. Érdeklődve nézte meg előbb a spanyol írást, majd a jegyzet borítóját.   
Tűzvörös éj – állt az utóbbi elején gondos kézírással, míg előbbi borítóján egy kocsma kültéri képe volt látható; felette vörösen izzott a Hold. Koichi összeráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán úgy döntött, megbizonyosodik a sejtése felől, és szegényes spanyoltudásával kikövetkeztette, hogy Tsuzuku épp a könyv fordításán dolgozott, méghozzá kézzel, pedig a hozzá hasonlóknak futott volna a keretből egy laptopra, amelyen könnyedén legépelhették volna azt a több száz oldalt. De nem, Tsuzuku ebben is eltért az átlag nemestől. Ráadásul az átlag nemes nem is fordított volna könyveket a saját szakállára – vagy pénzért, egyre megy. Koichinak valamiért az a benyomása támadt, hogy a grófnak ez is egy megélhetési forrás lehet, ugyanis az asztalon állt egy csinos, ezüstből készült könyvtartó is, rajta egy Lelkek sorsa című kötettel. Kinyitotta, majd böngészni kezdte az impresszumot. Szinte egyből kiszúrta Tsuzuku nevét, mint egyedüli fordítóét, aztán visszatette a könyvet. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy a gróf egy új oldalát ismerte meg, az irodalomkedvelő és -művelő embert. Felállt az asztaltól, betette a széket, és megigazította a parókáját.   
Hát – mondta magának –, ha rajta múlik, nem fogják több lefordított művét kiadni Tsuzukunak, ebben mindenki biztos lehet. Maximum, ha halála után megtalálják ezt a füzetet, akkor talán társfordítóként feltüntethetik a nevét.   
Az ajtónál hagyott takarítófelszerelésekért lépett, majd nekiállt felporszívózni. Amíg a porszívót húzogatta, többször is átsuhant rajta a gondolat, miszerint vegyes érzései vannak a felfedezésével kapcsolatban. Mármint, oké, talált valamit, ami valószínűleg kedves volt Tsuzuku szívének, ám sajnos nem tudta felhasználni a gróf ellen, akármilyen kreatívnak is vallotta magát. Most komolyan, mégis mit tudott volna tenni azzal a jegyzettel? Megfenyegetni a férfit, hogy a szeme láttára gyújtja fel, ha nem szúrhatja le? Valószínűleg Tsuzuku még biztatta is volna, tegye csak meg, őt nem érdekli, újra fogja tudni írni. Dühítette is őt a másik nemtörődöm viselkedése – most komolyan, ki kockáztatná az életért egy jó kis szexért?   
Rendületlen takarított, így hamar végzett a második emelettel, ezért az ebédidő már az első emeleten érte őt. Majdnem Tsuzuku szobájához ért, amikor Miko szembejött vele a lépcső felől, és szólt, hogy jöhet enni. Bár Koichi eléggé beleélte magát abba, hogy hamarosan ismét a gróf személyes terébe léphet, ezúttal részletesen megvizsgálva azt, mégis megkönnyebbült a női szavai hallatán.   
– Pasiként jobban bírod, mi? – kérdezte Miko, ahogy a földszintre vezető lépcső felé sétáltak.   
– Mit? A takarítást? – kérdezett vissza Koichi hibátlan női hangszínen. Félt, hogyha a beszélgetésük tárgyát nem is hallják meg mások, férfi mivolta bármikor lelepleződik. Ezért is merte az álcáját kizárólag Tsuzuku szobájában, vele kettesben levetkőzni – sok más egyébbel együtt.   
– Azt – bólintott Miko. – Hallod, miért nem mentél szinkronszínésznek?   
Koichi visszatartotta a nevetését. Ó, ha Miko azt tudná! Ahhoz rang és vagyon kellett, hogy valaki a fővárosba utazva fenntartsa magát, amíg nem figyel fel rá valamelyik vállalat. Pontosan tudta, miként kéne ennek mennie, mikor a szülei halála után lassacskán elhalványult a gyász a megélhetés szükséglete mellett. Aztán bérgyilkos lett belőle. Milyen ironikus! Azoknak a munkáját végezte immáron négy éve, akik elvettek tőle mindent, amit egy reményekkel és álmokkal teli, idilli kamasz életből lehetett. A mostani élete már egy cselszövésekkel, szexszel és gyilkossággal teli maszlag volt, amelyet bár minden pillanatával együtt tökéletesen élvezett, tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani. A vonzóereje évről évre csökkenni fog, a bőre petyhüdt, ráncos lesz, és hús nélkül fog lógni a csontjain, amíg végül pénz híján éhen hal. A jövőkép, amely mindig is ott lebegett az agya egy eldugott szegletében most ismét előjött kísérteni őt, ahogy gondolatai egyre közelebb merészkedtek hozzá. Viszont addig még volt egy pár célpontja, akiktől meg kellett szabadulnia, és nem igazán állt szándékában pont Tsuzukun bebukni. Négy év alatt rengeteg tapasztalatra tett szert, akkor most miért ne lenne képes végrehajtani ezt a feladatot is, majd tovább állni a következő áldozatára?  
Koichi elhessegette múltjának és jövőjének tragikus kimeneteleit, ahogy belépett a láthatóan vidám hangulattal átitatott étkezőbe. Magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, amint leült a már megszokott helyre, Miko mellé, és mert magának egy merőkanálnyi levest. Sosem evett valami sokat, de nem is bánta, hiszen szent meggyőződése volt, hogy részint innen nyerte vékony alkatját, ami, ha nem lenne, már a szülei mellett feküdne. A francba is, hiányoztak neki! Próbálta kizárni az étkezőben zajló vidám csevegést az agyából, miközben némán kanalazta a levesét. Emlékek hada rohanta meg.   
Talán tizenkét éves lehetett, amikor az anyja már egyedül engedte iskolába menni, és nem autóval vitte. Autó. Gazdagok voltak, így természetesen volt rá bőven pénzük, hogy megengedhessék maguknak ezt a luxust. Ennek ellenére boldogan trappolt az iskolába, ahol már várták őt a barátai, akikről a szülei halála óta semmit sem hallott. Egyszerűen minden kapcsolata megszakadt a régi életével, pedig annyi minden kezdett neki összejönni akkoriban! Az utolsó végig járt évében majdnem osztályelső lett, a gyilkosság előtti hónapokban pedig jó esélye volt arra, hogy valóra váljon egy másik álma is: szerelmes lett. A fiú kedves volt, törődött vele, de Koichi már nem sokra emlékezett belőle. Az elmúlt négy évben igyekezte kitörölni az emlékei közül, csak a neve és az arca maradt meg benne, meg néhány apró, imponáló cselekedete, amelyek egy rózsaszín felhőben élő kamasznak akkor még a világot jelentették. Koichi világa most már vérből, árulásból és szexből tevődött össze. Vajon ehhez az új énjéhez mit szólt volna a fiú?  
– Elnézést, Natsuko!   
Koichi hirtelen szakadt ki az álmodozásból, ahogy meghallotta a komornyik türelmetlen, aggódó hangját. Ezek szerint már percek óta szólongathatta őt.   
– Tessék? Bocsáss meg, nem figyeltem – vágta ki magát, mire a férfi elnéző mosollyal biccentett, és látszólag megkönnyebbült, amiért Koichi végül felfigyelt rá.   
– Az irodámat magam takarítom, így nyugodtan hagyd figyelmen kívül – közölte vele a komornyik. A férfi hálásan bólintott, és innentől fogva a gondolatai a szobák köré koncentrálódtak. Vajon fényes nappal észre fog venni Tsuzukunál olyan részleteket, amelyekkel akár fel is gyorsíthatná a munkáját? Mondjuk egy helyet, ahova a kést elrejtheti úgy, hogy a gróf ne találja meg.   
Amikor befejezték az ebédet, izgatottan pattant fel az asztaltól, és sietett vissza a takarításhoz, ám csalódnia kellett. A férfi úgy tűnt, nem tud semmi olyannal szolgálni, amely könnyebbé tenné a megölését, ráadásul a drogüzletre utalva sem talált érdemleges dolgokat. Ennyire távol tartaná valaki az üzletet és a személyes teret az otthonából? Lehetett-e ezt a helyet valaki otthonának hívni, ha ennyire rideg volt? Egyedül a könyvek mutattak meg valamit a gróf személyiségéből.   
Koichi aznap este csalódottan tért aludni. De döntött. Másnap újra fog kísérletezni a gróf aktus közbeni megölésével.


	5. 5. A vér szonátája

Már lassan két hete volt itt, és bárhogy próbálkozott, egyszerűen képtelennek bizonyult megölnie a férfit. Ennek ellenére nem akarta feladni a dolgot, hiába nem vitt végül a második csütörtökükön kést. Egyszerűen csak kíváncsi volt Tsuzuku reakciójára, így, ha lehet, az eddigihez képest is izgatottabban takarította ki vacsora után a többiekkel az étkezőt.   
Mint mindig, most is utolsónak hagyta el a helyiséget, és nem lepődött meg azon, hogy a gróf a lépcső aljában várt rá. Koichi végig nyalt az ajkain, majd igyekezett a lehető legcsábosabban közeledni a másik férfi felé, akinek árulkodó arckifejezése láttán csak még magabiztosabb lett. Ahogy közelebb ért, Tsuzuku szokás szerint magához húzta a derekánál fogva, és a fülébe suttogott. Ám ezúttal valami olyat, hogy Koichi egész gerincén bizsergető hullám vágtatott végig.   
– Nincs nálad kés – állapította meg a férfi.   
Koichinak fogalma sem volt, mégis miből jött rá. Ilyenkor mindig valami mocskost mondott neki, úgy, mint ma is észbontóan vonzó a szöszi parókájában, vagy épp már alig várja, hogy ismét az övé legyen. Az újdonság és a sokat ígérő hangsúly varázsa egyből elragadta őt. Vajon Tsuzuku mit fog most tenni, hogy megszűntek az életveszélyes tényezők?   
– Ezért jutalmat érdemelsz, édes – búgta a bérgyilkos fülébe, mire az kíváncsian hümmögni kezdett. – Ha tetszett az erkély, akkor erre sem lesz panaszod. Gyere!   
Tsuzuku megragadta Koichi csuklóját, ám ahelyett, hogy a lépcsőn kezdte volna felfelé húzni, tovább mentek a földszinten, egyenesen a nagybálterem felé. A férfi csak így nevezte magában azt a helyiséget, amelyben a zongora állt. Nem sokban különbözött a másiktól, csak tágasabb volt, és a hangszer is ott állt a végében egy kisebb, köralakú pódiumon. És ha úgy fogják ott csinálni, ahogy sejti, akkor bizony tényleg afféle jutalomként tudja elkönyvelni ezt a ma estét. Kár, hogy holnap megint megpróbálja majd megölni a férfit.   
Tsuzuku résnyire tárta a kétszárnyú ajtót, hogy éppen csak beférjenek rajta, majd amint beértek a terembe, egyből vissza is csukta. Koichi gerincén kellemes borzongás futott végig, ahogy körbe nézett a tágas termen, amelynek végében ott állt a zongora a maga komor, fekete dicsőségében, előtte pedig egy ébenfalábú, bársonnyal burkolt zongoraszék ékeskedett.   
Ekkor vékony karok fonódtak hátulról a teste köré, ám tudta róluk, hogy valójában óriási erőt képesek kifejteni, ha úgy hozza a szükség. Kutató ujjak nyúltak be a derekánál a blúza alá, és finoman kezdték el masszírozni a csípőcsontját. Koichi felszusszant, miközben próbálta csillapítani testének remegését, de mindhiába. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elfedni a másik elől a reakcióit, a bizonyítékát annak, mennyire élvezi az egészet.   
– Jól esik, Ko-chan? – suttogta Tsuzuku a nyakának érzékeny bőrébe, forró lehelete tovább fokozta Koichi bizsergését, azonban a becenév hirtelen kizökkentette őt, tőrt mártott hegekkel körbeburkolt szívébe. Mintha az idősebb férfi megpofozta volna, holott épp az egyik legintimebb módon lazította el.   
– Ne hívj így! – motyogta. Ismét megrohanták őt a régi emlékek, melyeket igyekezett minél mélyebbre temetni magában a legutóbbi nosztalgia óta.   
– Miért ne?   
Tsuzuku kérdése annyi lehetséges, őszinte választ kaphatott volna! Koichi fejében pár másodperc leforgása alatt megfordultak a lehetőségek: a szüleim neveztek így, akiket mindennél jobban szerettem; a barátaim, akikkel minden titkomat, félelmemet megoszthattam; a srác, akibe szerelmes voltam, de sosem tudhattam meg, milyen a csókjának az íze. Talán az egyik, vagy az összes miatt, ám végül megtagadta a választ, csak hümmögött valamit arról, hogy nem szereti ezt a becézést. Mindenesetre a gróf érezhette a téma érzékenységét, így onnantól fogva halála napjáig sosem használta a becenevet.   
Lassan kezdte el vetkőztetni Koichit, mozdulatai szokatlanul lágyak voltak, ám a férfi bőre ismerte már az érintéseit. A bérgyilkos sosem tudta volna összekeverni senki máséval, annyira jellegzetesen haladtak végig azok az ujjak a testén. Szinte észre sem vette, mikor szabadult meg az összes ruhadarabjától, és állt teljesen meztelenül Tsuzuku ölelésében. A férfi Koichi kulcscsontjára helyezte a mutatóujját, majd óvatosan lefelé kezdte húzni azt, egyre csak közeledve a másik ágyékához. Ott megállt, hogy aztán masszírozni kezdhesse a medencecsontot, lassan, izgatóan. Forró lélegzete a nyakánál közben teljesen elbódította Koichi érzékeit. Felnyögött.   
– Kellemes, igaz? – kuncogta Tsuzuku, miközben másik kezével Koichi félgömbjeit simogatta. Amaz egy újabb, félreérthetetlen nyögéssel felelt.   
– Jól van. Ne is mondj semmit, látom ám – folytatta, ujjai a férfi medencéjéről annak merevedésére csúsztak. – Látod azt a zongorát, ugye? Gondolom, sejted, hogy lesz ma vele egy kis közös programunk. De ne aggódj, nem vagyok objektofil, nem izgatnak a tárgyak. Ellenben igencsak színesíteni tudják a mi kis afférjainkat.   
Koichi türelmetlenül felnyögött. Nem kellett neki a sok rizsa, bár Tsuzuku hangja meg kell hagyni, igencsak izgatóan csengett a füle mellett. Sokkal inkább szerette volna már gyakorlatban tudni a férfi terveit, magában érezni őt, és végre kielégülni. Kiszabadította magát a kéjt okozó kezek édes fogságából, majd megindult a zongora felé, és fellépett a pódiumra. Izgatottan nyelt egyet, ahogy széttárt lábakkal felült a hangszer lecsukott fedelére, aztán látva Tsuzuku éhes tekintetét, teljesen felkínálta magát. Eldőlt a hűvös, fekete burkolaton, meztelen bőre szinte sikított a hidegtől, azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy hamarosan ismerős, kellemes forróság fogja átölelni őt. Nem tévedett. A férfi szinte rekordidő alatt szabadult meg az öltözékétől, amely a fűtött palota ellenére is még mindig tartalmazta a szurokfekete kabátot, majd a lábai közé térdelve lassan, már-már óvatosan kezdte el felkészíteni Koichit. Amaz nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy valaki így, ilyen türelemmel viseltessen iránta, ezért kíváncsian, fogadta a másik újfajta közeledését. Nem csalódott az újdonságban. Nyögdécselve fogadta Tsuzuku ujjainak változatos ostromát, ám nem érte be ennyivel.   
Közben a férfi felsőteste szinte teljesen az övének préselődött, már lassan mindketten feküdtek a zongorán. Koichi érezte, amint Tsuzuku egyik lába elemelkedik a talajtól, ezzel még közelebb hozva őket egymáshoz. Türelmetlen nyögött fel, reszkető ujjaival Tsuzuku csuklóját kereste, hogy ezzel is elősegítse magukat a szintlépéshez. A gróf elégedetten szusszant fel Koichi füle mellett, ujjait kihúzta a férfiből, és kissé elhátrálva készítette fel saját magát is, hogy aztán lehetetlenül közeli pozícióban csússzon bele Koichiba.   
Az alul fekvő férfiben megállt a szusz, amint megérezte magában Tsuzukut. A gróf közben megtámaszkodott a feje mellett, orrát pedig Koichi nyakába fúrva, beszívta annak édeskés, mangós illatát, amelyben már halványan jelen volt az izzadtság is. Tsuzuku mindenesetre tovább nyelte magába a mangó aromáját, amelyet innentől fogva személyes kedvenceként tartott számon. Megesküdött arra, hogy majd vasárnap hozat magának a piacról párat, bár amint végig nyalta a másik ütőerét, volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy nem fog felérni Koichi bőrének ízével.   
A bérgyilkos élvezettel teli nyögésekkel mutatta ki, mennyire tetszik neki a helyzet. Igaza volt. A zongora hűvös nyomását a hátánál hamar elűzte a forróság, amely Tsuzukuból áradt. Úgy érezte, hogy hamar el fog menni, hiszen annyi tényező tette még kellemesebbé ezt az alkalmat, mint az előzőeket. Ha övé lett volna a világ minden ideje, akkor Tsuzuku sokáig nem látott volna kést, ám az idő sürgette őt, így szerette volna minél hamarabb letudni a feladatát. Felnyögött, ajkairól elpattant egy halk sikoly, és átadta magát a beteljesülés gerincoszlopot bizsergető érzésének. Tennie kellett valamit.   
Másnap reggel korán kelt. Úgy döntött, nem akar estig várni a gróf kivégzésével, így a legjobb, ha hajnalban intézi el őt, aztán köddé válik. Egyszerűen kisétálni a birtokról, ez volt a terve, aki meg megpróbálja megállítani, azt könnyűszerrel leszúrja. A lovászfiúk inkább nyurgák voltak, mint izmosak, a komornyik pedig szinte mindig késett a reggeliről, vele biztos nem lesz gondja.   
Nesztelen léptekkel indult meg a konyha felé. A cselédek egy óra múlva keltek, addig ő végig tudja hajtani a gyilkosságot. A kést elcsenni szinte gyerekjáték volt, aztán pár perc múlva már a lépcsőn tartott felfelé, hogy a folyosóra kanyarodva megálljon végül Tsuzuku szobája előtt. Nyelt egyet, majd bekopogott. Nem rejtegette a fegyverét. A férfi mihelyst ajtót nyit, ő támadni fog. Hallotta, amint áldozata halkan neszezik odabent, aztán végül nyílt az ajtó, Koichi pedig mozgásba lendítette a karját.   
Kiáltás harsant, ám Tsuzuku szája csukva maradt, tekintete szinte keresztülhasította az előtte álló férfit. Vasmarokkal fogta a támadókezének csuklóját, a kés már a küszöbön hevert. A gróf üresen mérte végig Koichit, aztán berántotta a szobájába. A kudarcot vallott bérgyilkos tehetetlenül felszisszent, ahogy térdre esett, miközben Tsuzuku úgy bevágta az ajtót, hogy még a padló is beleremegett. A térdelő férfi összerezzent, amint a másik leguggolt vele szemben, majd erőteljesen megragadta az állát. Nem sok választotta el attól, hogy ismét jelét adja a fájdalomnak.   
– Csalódtam benned.   
Koichi rá sem ismert erre a férfire. Szöges ellentétje volt annak a szórakozott, ravasz, játszmákat kedvelő embernek, akinek az utóbbi napokban megismerte. Nehezen vallotta be magának, de félt, sőt, egyenesen rettegett attól, hogy mégis mit fog most csinálni vele a másik. De azt mondta, szívesen fogadja Koichi próbálkozásait! Akkor ezt most miért veszi ilyen halálosan komolyan? A bérgyilkos fejében kérdések ezrei vívtak egymással csatát, miközben Tsuzuku lerántotta róla a parókát, aztán a gombokat teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, ketté tépte rajta a blúzt. Az anyag hasadása vészjóslóan visszhangzott Koichi fejében. Nem mert megmozdulni, ahogy észrevette a másik szemeiben ülő sötétséget. Még a hangja is teljesen megváltozott, mélyebb, fenyegetőbb tónusa lett. A férfi sóbálványként hagyta, hogy Tsuzuku letépje róla a ruháit, és még akkor sem mert moccanni, amikor másik az ágyra lökte, majd a hasára fordította. Mióta elkezdte ezt a munkát végezni, sosem félt még ennyire az elmúlt négy év során.   
Hallotta maga mögül a zacskó szakadó hangját, és bár innentől fogva sejtette, mi fog következni, a legmerészebb álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyenben lesz része. Próbált felkészülni a fájdalomra, ám erre sehogy nem lehetett. Az egész teste ívbe feszült, ahogy Tsuzuku mindennemű óvatoskodást mellőzve hatolt belé, aztán már nem bírta visszatartani: kitört belőle a zokogás. A másik szinte rögvest mozogni kezdett benne, egy másodpercnyi időt sem hagyva elgyötört testének. Koichi az egész aktust alatt a lepedőbe temette az arcát, úgy folytak le a könnyei a fehér ágyneműre, és nedvesítették be azt. A feneke zsibbadt, az éles fájdalom pedig még véletlenül sem szűnt meg a gerince tövénél. Hiába szerette az extrém helyzeteket, a játszmákat, ezt sosem akarta volna átélni. Nem számolta, meddig tartott, mire a gróf elment, majd kihúzódott belőle. Érezte, amint valami csorog a belső combján, és anélkül, hogy odanézett volna, tudta mi az. Vér. Tsuzuku azonban nem csak a testét sebezte meg ilyen orvul, hanem a lelkét is.   
– Így egy jó darabig nem mehetsz a többiek közé – jegyezte meg a gróf, mire Koichi összerezzent. A hangja ismét normális tónusú volt, mintha valami mentális szakadás okozta volna az iménti fájdalmakkal teli jelenetsort. Koichi nem moccant. Félt, hogy azzal felerősödne az a semmivel sem összehasonlítható, borzalmas érzés az altájékán.   
– El kéne látnom a sebeidet – sóhajtotta Tsuzuku, ahogy Koichi látókörébe kerülve, megpróbált leülni mellé az ágyra.  
– Ne érj hozzám! – visított fel hisztérikusan a megszégyenített férfi, mire a gróf azzal a lendülettel állt fel újból. Koichi nem tudta, mi ütött belé, még saját magát is meglepte a heves reakciója, azonban úgy tűnt, Tsuzukut nem. A gróf szomorú mosollyal az arcán nézte őt egy darabig, aztán a szekrényhez lépve, előkotrott egy áttetsző üvegcsét, benne fehér, sűrűnek tűnő kenőccsel. Az ágyra dobta, pontosan Koichi orra elé.   
– Hozok fel reggelit. Addig próbáld meg ellátni magad – mondta, azzal kisétált az ajtón. Az ágyon fekvő férfi még egy utolsót szipogott, aztán az üvegért nyúlt. Egy címke volt a kupakjára ragasztva, amely arról tanúskodott, hogy fertőtleníti a nyílt sebeket, és segíti a hegképződést. Felsóhajtott. Lassan könyökölt fel, ám a térdelésnél tovább nem jutott. A lábai még így is remegtek, a fájdalom hullámai pedig vadul vágtáztak végig a testén. Meglepetten konstatálta, hogy a vére egészen idáig egy törülközőre csordogált. A kezébe vette az anyagot, majd vigyázva letörölte magáról a többit. Megrándult, amint masszírozni kezdte a kenőcsöt, reménykedve, hogy Tsuzuku minél később tér vissza. Nem akarta még jobban fokozni a megalázottságát a férfi előtt, így igyekezett gyorsan rendbe szedni magát, aztán magára húzta a takarót. Az anyagból csak úgy áradt a gróf illata, szinte egyből megcsapta Koichi orrát a levendula ismerős aromája, ahogy nyakig beburkolta magát. Reszketett, bár nem tudta mitől, ugyanis a paplan melegen simult elkínzott testére. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó.   
– Hoztam magunknak karamellás kalácsot – lépett be Tsuzuku, bal karján egyensúlyozva egy tálcát, rajta két pohár víz és gondosan elrendezett kalácsszeletek. Koichi egészen az orráig húzta a takarót. A teste, amelyre olyan büszke volt, sebesen, megszégyenítve hevert az ágyon, és nem szándékozott a feje búbjánál többet mutatni belőle. A gróf felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi mellé lépett.   
– Figyelj, édes, sajnálom, nem kellett volna ezt tennem veled – kezdte, mire Koichi nem bírta megállni, mérgesen szusszant egyet a rejtekében. – Csak annyira boldog voltam, amiért ilyen közel kerültem hozzád az este, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez tényleg semmit nem jelentett neked, és reggel egyből nekem támadsz. Dühös voltam – magyarázta, szabad kezével pedig hollófekete tincsei közé túrt.   
– Ma itt maradok. – Koichi hangja rekedt volt a sírástól, törékeny, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elhalhatna. – De ne érints meg – suttogta, ahogy visszanyelte a könnyeit.   
– Jó – sóhajtott fel láthatólag megkönnyebbülve a férfi, aztán a Koichi arca előtt lévő szabad területre helyezte a tálcát, majd a vizespoharakkal a kezében leült a kanapéra. A bérgyilkos felkönyökölt, és lassan enni kezdett, azonban két szelet után abba is hagyta. Tsuzuku egyből mellé pattant, és már kínálta is vízzel.   
– Jól van – suttogta a férfi, ahogy elvette Koichitól az üres poharat, vigyázva, nehogy összeérjenek az ujjaik, majd ismét leült, hogy elfogyassza a saját adagját. Koichi egy darabig hallgatta a morzsák kopogását a tálcán, aztán lehunyta a szemeit, és elnyelte őt az álmok tengere.


	6. 6. Tiltott gyümölcs

Az előző napjának fájdalmas, megalázott és véres felhangja után a mai már békésebbnek bizonyult. Tsuzuku úgy, mint a tegnapi három főétkezésnél, most is elindult, hogy reggelit hozzon maguknak. A férfi bár megtehette volna, nem vett részt a közös étkezéseken. A többi alkalmazott nem tudott sokat a történtekről, a gróf ugyanis állítása szerint azt mondta nekik, hogy Koichi kórházba került. Állítólag teljes titokban csempészte fel a duplaadag ételt, így senki sem gyanakodott hazugságra. A gróf még a munkáját is idehozta a hálójába, hogy végig mellette lehessen. A papírlapok rezgése és a toll sercegésének hangja már lassan beleitta magát az ágyon fekvő férfi hallójárataiba. A fájdalmai már enyhültek, lévén a másik férfi akárhányszor elhagyta a szobát, ő rögvest a kenőcsért nyúlt, így a vacsorát már kissé remegő alkarjára támaszkodva tudta elfogyasztani. Hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, hogy Tsuzuku nem tett meg mindent azért, hogy jóvá tegye a reggelt. Törlőkendőt hozott neki, hogy azzal tisztálkodjon, megkönnyítette a folyóügyei elvégzését, és odafigyelt arra, milyen ételt hoz neki. Koichi látta az igyekezetet, és valamilyen úton-módon még jól is esett neki, ahogy látta a másikon a bűnbánatot.   
A kenőcs kupakját csavarta épp vissza, amikor Tsuzuku belépett a szobába a tálcával, ám ezúttal nem csak étel volt nála, ugyanis egy hálóingszerű ruhadarab lógott le a karjáról. Koichi kíváncsian könyökölt fel, miközben boldogan konstatálta, hogy már nem remeg a művelet elvégzésekor. Határozottan javult az állapota.   
– Hoztam neked ruhát – terítette le a gróf az ágy végébe a hálóinget, majd Koichi elé tette a tálcát. – Lehet mellben kicsit bő lesz neked, de legalább már kijöhetsz az ágyból. Persze, csak ha szeretnél.   
Koichi bólintott, majd megragadta a hálóing sarkát, és magához vette a puha anyagot. A ruhanemű szellősnek tűnt, a bézsszínű szatén szinte siklott az ujjai között, ahogy közelebbről is megnézte magának. Mosószer friss illata áradt belőle, amely megbizsergette a gyomrát, és fájdalmas, ám mégis kellemes emlékeket idézet benne. Az édesanyja is ilyen márkát használhatott anno. Tsuzuku eközben hátat fordított neki, és a szekrényt kezdte pásztázni, amin Koichi egészen meglepődött. Mintha a gróf tisztában lenne azzal, hogy nem szívesen mutogatná most magát neki, vagy épp bárki másnak a tegnap reggel után. A férfi ingatag lábakkal állt fel, majd öltötte magára a hálóinget, amely azonnal biztonságot nyújtó ölelésbe vonta őt, ám nem sokáig törődhetett az újdonság varázsával, ugyanis a fenekébe nyilalló fájdalom végett, azonnal vissza is feküdt. Épp az első kekszet majszolta, amikor Tsuzuku feléje fordult, és lágy, megkönnyebbült mosollyal ajándékozta meg.   
– Jól áll neked – jegyezte meg, majd óvatosan, gondosan kerülve az ütközést Koichi kezével, elemelte a tálcáról a saját poharát, hogy aztán egy hajtásra kiigya a víz felét. A kisujját gondosan eltartva az üvegtől lötyögtette tovább a maradékot, miközben az eszegető férfit figyelte.   
– Nem is szóltál hozzám az… Szóval, tegnap reggel óta – próbálta finoman megfogalmazni, anélkül, hogy ismét feltépne valamit Koichiban. Ám amaz csak vállat vont, aztán ő is belekortyolt a vizébe.   
– Nem volt mit mondanom – közölte fagyosan, majd egy fokkal barátságosabban folytatta. – Nem kérek több kekszet, egyél te is.   
Tsuzuku elvette a tálcát, ám mielőtt bármit is tett volna, kérdőn Koichira pillantott, míg fejével az ágyra bökött. Némán kérte az engedélyt, hogy leülhessen, amely valamilyen módon imponált az ott fekvő férfinek. Hiszen a fenébe is, a legtöbb erőszakot elkövető ember abszolút nem így viselkedik az áldozatával! Vagy ott hagyják őket, vagy érintésekkel, még több közelséggel esedeznek a bocsánatukért, a végletekig rontva a helyzeten. Koichi szinte habozás nélkül bólintott, és még inkább sikerült félresepernie a negatív érzéseit amikor Tsuzuku gondosan ügyelve, nehogy takarón keresztül is hozzáérjen, helyet foglalt.   
– Már lehet eleged van a folyamatos bocsánatkérésemből, végül is tegnap csak percenként mondtam el, mennyire sajnálom – próbálta elütni a dolog élét némi iróniával –, de igazából valami mélyebb dolog alakult ki bennem az elmúlt két hétben. Hiába voltál a legfőbb veszélyforrás az életemre, próbáltál minden adandó alkalommal végezni velem, ugyanolyan, ha nem, még gyönyörűbbnek láttalak. Ezért is zaklatott fel az, hogy így rám törtél. Már utaltam rá, de azt hiszem kicsit többet érzek irántad, mint kellene. Nem vagyok szerelmes, csak szeretnék máshogy is közel kerülni hozzád, ha lehetséges.   
Szerelmi vallomás – jutott először Koichi eszébe a szavak hallatán, hiába jelentette ki a férfi, hogy ennyire sokat még nem jelent neki. Viszont életében nem kapott még ilyen reményeket birizgáló, kellemes beismerést arról, ahogy éreztek iránta. Persze, az első szerelme mondott neki olyan dolgokat, hogy gyönyörű, okos és kedves, ám ezek csupán imponáló dicséretek voltak a számára, amelyektől csak még jobban beleesett a fiúba. A későbbi kapcsolata, amely mindmáig az utolsó is volt, bár egy vallomással indult, az korántsem volt ilyen finomkodó. Szépségnek nevezték, elhangzott egy szeretlek, aztán már csókolták is egymást a férfival, aki a következő küldetésén már csak a Halál ajkait ízlelhette. Tsuzukuval másnak ígérkezett. Ugyanúgy életveszélyesnek, mégis izgalmasnak, olyannak, amilyenről már régóta álmodozhatott.   
– Rendben – mondta, hogy időt nyerjen, amíg összeszedi a többi gondolatát is. – Vonzó vagy. Jó, amit tegnap tettél az nem volt valami vonzó, de tetszik a gondtalan szemléleted, hiába tartottalak folyton életveszélyben, érződik belőled a ravaszság, meg még egy csomó más olyan dolog is, amit közelebbről megismernék. Viszont nekem feladatom van. Jövő hét vasárnapra úgy kell odamennem a főnököm elé, hogy te halott vagy, ez pedig igencsak kényes helyzet, ugyebár. Mindenképp meghalsz, vagy általam, vagy a szervezetünk egy másik bérgyilkosa által, hiszen a megbízó így is súlyos pénzeket ölt ebbe az akcióba. Nem tudom, érdemes lenne-e többet látni ebbe a dologba, ami formálódni látszik köztünk – foglalta össze a tényeket a férfi.   
– Ez mind szép és jó, de mégis mi a francért akarnak engem megöletni? Könyveket fordítok, ráadásul olyanokat, amikben semmi olyan téma nincs, amiért valaki holtan akarna látni. Sokat keresek, az igaz, de van, aki többet. A címem meg mindenkit hidegen hagy, a családunk többi tagja, akik örökölhetik, úgyis magasabb rangban van. Meg aztán a birtok meg a palota sem a legértékesebb – magyarázta Tsuzuku. Koichi alig akart hinni a fülének. Most a gróf vagy hazudni próbál, vagy valami nagy átverés volt ebben az egész történetben.   
– És a drogok? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, mire ittléte óta először döbbenetet látott a másik férfi arcán, ahogy reflexből visszakérdezett.   
– A micsodák? – esett le Tsuzuku álla.   
– Ez nem másodkézből való információ, a megbízóval is beszéltem telefonon – kezdte a mentegetőzést Koichi. – Azt mondta, hogy vetélytársa vagy a drogpiacon, mivel a te dílerjeidtől többen vesznek, mint az övéitől, ezért akar téged likvidálni. A gyilkosságoknak úgyis három indítéka van mindig – bosszú, szerelem, pénz. Eddig szinte mindig az utóbbi miatt kellett gyilkolnom.   
Tsuzuku még mindig csak gyéren pislogva próbálta feldolgozni a hirtelen rázúduló információkat. Koichi kezdte kapizsgálni, hogy itt valami nagyon félrecsúszhatott a gépezetben. Az egésznek semmi értelme nem volt.   
– Ha ez így van, akkor nincs miért megölnöd engem – jelentette ki a gróf már-már szinte teljes magabiztossággal, mire Koichi automatikusan megrázta a fejét. A pink tincsek csak úgy repkedtek ovális arca körül.   
– Nem kérdőjelezhetem meg a megbízó szavainak hitelességét. Benne van a szerződésemben – mondta. Még ilyen se fordult elő vele, de semmi kedve nem volt végrehajtani a rá bízott feladatot. Gyilkolt már ártatlan embert, viszont abból a megbízónak haszna lett, így nem szegült ellen, hiszen ez volt a munkája. Azonban megölni a férfit, akinek ráadásul formálódó érzései vannak iránta, kívül esett azon a zónán, amelyen belül még le tudta nyelni az igazságtalanság keserű piruláit. Úgy döntött, ellenszegül, ám fogalma sem volt, milyen következményei lehetnek a dolognak. Élvezni akarta az életet, megpróbálni, tud-e újra szerelmes lenni.   
– Csókolj meg!  
A szavak hirtelen buktak elő belőle, szinte még át sem gondolta őket. Csak kimondta, Tsuzuku pedig úgy tűnt, teljesíteni akarta. Se perc alatt hajolt oda, ujjai Koichi tarkójára csúsztak, ahogy egymás felé navigálta a szájukat. Forró lélegzete nedves párát hagyott a férfi bőrén, majd szinte illanékonyan érintette össze az ajkaikat, mielőtt nyelve lágyan becsúszott volna Koichi szájába. A férfi felnyögött, a lepedőt markoló ujjai pedig felengedve Tsuzuku lapockái fölé csúsztak, lágyan kezdve masszírozni azt. A gróf a szájába nyögött, és megszakította a csókot. Koichi még csak most vette észre, hogy az egész teste bizsergett, az ajkairól mintha szikrák milliói pattogtak volna. Úgy érezte, mintha életében először tapasztalta volna a csókolózás velejét.   
– Egyél – bökött a tálca felé Tsuzuku, arca barackszín pírban úszott, ahogy igyekezett kerülni Koichi tekintetét. Láthatóan zavarban volt, amely igencsak mulattatta a másikat, ám hamar rá ébredt, hogy valójában őt is egészen összezavarta a csók. Ráadásul életében először nem érzett feszülést az ágyékánál, amely egy cseppet meglepte. Hiszen eddig mindig feltüzelte a testét, ha csókolózhatott valakivel. Most meg ilyen bonyolult módon, összefüggéstelen reagált.   
A gróf ekkor felállt, és láthatólag még mindig teljes zavarban kisétált a szobából. Koichira apró, rejtett tőrként tört rá a fájdalom, így azonnal az alkarjára támaszkodott. Viszont már legalább tíz percig sikerült ülve maradnia. Úgy döntött, hogy ez haladás, bár az is lehet, hogy csak a csók tompította el ennyire az érzékeit. Amint visszaemlékezett ajkaik édes találkozására, minden esélyt megadott erre a lehetőségre is. Felsóhajtott, majd beleharapott a kenyérbe. Az volt a legfurcsább ebben az egészben, hogy bár haragudott Tsuzukura, és megvetette azért, ahogyan bánt vele, miután megakadályozta a kísérletét, mégis szívesen próbálta meg vele. Különben is, a feléje tanúsított megbánás már valamelyest enyhített a helyzeten, az a csók meg… Megrázta a fejét. Nem viselkedhet úgy, mint holmi kamasz! Már felnőtt férfi, nem süllyedhet vissza arra a szintre, amikor anno a sráccal, aki tetszett neki, kézen fogva tölthetett egy szünetet, és utána nem akaródzott neki kezet mosnia.   
Körülbelül fél órája volt, hogy végzett a reggelivel, amikor Tsuzuku visszatért elfogyasztani a saját adagját. Koichi kíváncsian figyelte, amint a gróf felemelve a tálcát helyet foglalt a kanapén. Hirtelen, mintha megpattant volna benne valami, ami fényesebbé tette a látókörét, és kellemesebbé a gondolatait. Eltűnt a vér, a sötétség és az ármány, a helyére pedig valami teljesen más költözött.   
– Nem ülsz ide? – paskolta meg maga mellett az ágyat, mire Tsuzuku felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá. Koichi kihívóan megemelte a sajátját, mire a férfi felállt, és leült mellé a paplanra, hogy ott folytassa a reggelit.   
– Kínosan ellenálhatatlan vagy, édes – nevette el magát Tsuzuku, ahogy a földre tette az immáron üres tálcát, és Koichi felé fordult. Az ágyon fekvő összerezzent a dicséret hallatán, mire rögvest korrigált. – Nem akarok lefeküdni veled, nem azért mondom. Már az is meglepett, hogy csókot kértél.   
Koichi vállat vont, majd úgy döntött, kicsit szépít a dolgokon. Hátha kaphat még egy csókot akár, vagy valami ilyesmit.   
– Nem vagyok porcelánból – mondta, aztán próbálva bebizonyítani igazát, ismét félig ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Tekintete dacosan fúródott Tsuzukuéba.   
– Feküdj vissza inkább – hárított a gróf, ám Koichi nem hallgatott rá. Új ötlet pattant ki a fejéből, és úgy döntött, meg is valósítja azt. Feltérdelt, négykézlábra állt, majd közelebb mászott a férfihoz. Alig pár centire az arcától elvigyorodott, aztán összenyomta az ajkaikat, mire Tsuzuku meglepetten felnyögött. Nocsak, ezek szerint a férfi nem nagyon van hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy valaki más kezdeményezzen helyette. Koichi szinte öntudatlan vezette le magában az összefüggéseket, amelyek évek tapasztalatai után ragadtak rá – irányító típus, nem volt részese még kölcsönösségen alapuló párkapcsolatnak, sőt, talán még nem is volt párkapcsolata. Azonban Koichi nem sokáig tudott ezeken gondolkozni, ugyanis Tsuzuku röpke másodpercek alatt megszakította a csókot.   
– Na – ütött meg egy fokkal szigorúbb hangot –, feküdj vissza, Koi.   
Koichi a szemét forgatva dőlt el az ágyon, majd ahogy összetalálkozott a tekintetük, elmosolyodott. Ujjait kíváncsian nyújtotta Tsuzuku keze felé, aztán hagyta, hadd fonódjanak egybe, mint a fa két ága. Lehunyta a szemeit.   
Álmodott. Az iskola udvarán ült az egyik padon, nem messze a sportpályától, körülötte gyűrűztek a barátai, ám ő csak egy valakit figyelt. Keisuke feszes vállakkal vonult a forró betonon, mellette pedig a focicsapat többi tagja röhögcsélt valami disznó viccen. Koichi már tudta, hiszen beavatták őt. Pontosabban, Keisuke volt az, aki mesélt neki ezekről az apró dolgokról. A csatár most ért eléjük, pillantása elkapta Koichiét, ajkaira mosoly szökött, a vállai leengedtek, ám mindezt csak egy szemvillanásnyi időre. Azonban amikor Koichi ismét vetett egy pillantást a fiúra, már nem ő állt a focisták középpontjában. Tsuzuku hollófekete tincseibe belekapott a hirtelen felerősödő szél, ahogy a srácokkal sétált, ezúttal ismét feléjük tartva. Koichi szíve hevesen dörömbölt a mellkasában, mintha ki akarna szakadni az izmok, bordák és a bőr védelméből, amikor a gróf odaért hozzájuk, leguggolt, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett. Csókolóztak. Eltűnt a pad, a barátok, focisták, udvar, minden. Csak ők voltak, egy üres térben, amelyben annyiféle szín cikázott, hogy Koichi nem tudta volna az összeset megnevezni.


	7. 7. Nincsenek titkok

Koichi hátának egy forró test simult, ölelő karok között ébredt. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy miért nem érzi a mellette fekvő bőrét a bőrén, aztán ahogy sikeresen ráfókuszált az erkélyajtó előtt lévő függönyre, minden értelmet nyert. Először is meglepődött, hiszen már nagyon régen aludt bárkivel is együtt, pláne úgy, hogy mindketten rendesen fel voltak öltözve, másodszor pedig nem is érzett késztetést arra, hogy változtasson rajta, hiába borzolta kellemesen az érzékeit Tsuzuku forró lélegzete a nyakánál. A mellkasán lévő kar alatt szinte rendületlen bizsergett a bőre, és fogalma sem volt arról, mégis mi történik a testével. Ez más volt, mint amit eddig érzett, bár kicsit hasonló ahhoz, mint amit anno Keisukével, hiába értek alig egymáshoz.   
– Ébren vagy, édes? – mormogta a gróf rekedtes hangon a füle mellett. Koichi elvörösödött, így zavarát oldva szurkálódni kezdett.   
– Édes, mi? Meddig fogsz még így hívni? – puffogott.  
– Tetszik neked – állapította meg kuncogva Tsuzuku, és közelebb húzta magához a férfit. – Azért vagy ilyen durcás miatta, mert szereted, ha ezt mondom neked. Na, öltözz, kicsit kínos lenne, ha együtt mennénk reggelizni.  
Már nagyon közel voltak a határidő leteltéhez, egyedül a mai nap választotta el őket attól, hogy Koichinak be kelljen mennie a főnökéhez. Tsuzuku szerdán állította ismét munkába a cselédek között, akik természetesen mind elfogadták a kórházas sztorit, Mikot kivéve. A lánnyal pénteken este ismét együtt mosogattak vacsora után, így a cselédnek volt alkalma őt szőrszálhasogatóan aprólékos kérdésekkel bombázni, illetve egy pletykát is hamar megosztott vele. A személyzet körében ugyanis felütötte a fejét az a szóbeszéd, miszerint a gróf beleszeretett a szép, szőke Natsukoba, ezért tölt vele esténként annyi időt. Koichinak el sem kellett ismernie, hogy ez történt, Miko egy óvatos oldalpillantásból és az arcán megjelenő halovány pírból egyből leszűrte a dolgokat.   
– Szóval turbékoltok, mi? – dőlt neki a mosogatónak, miközben kérdőre vonta a férfit. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nincs értelme hazudni előtte, hiszen majdnem olyan jól olvasott az emberekben, mint Tsuzuku.   
– Fogjuk rá – zárta rövidre végül Koichi. Nem akarta ecsetelni Mikonak, milyen furcsán érzi magát, mióta nincs köztük szex. Amikor csütörtök este, lévén a szerdát Tsuzuku szokás szerint kihagyta, a gróf ismét a lépcsőnél várta őt, eszébe jutott, milyen régen voltak már együtt úgy a férfival, ezért izgatottan sietett fel az emeletre. Azonban Tsuzuku a csábítgatás helyett egyszerűen csak összeérintette az ajkaikat, majd magához ölelte Koichit.   
– Hiányoztál, édes – suttogta a paróka szőke tincsei közé. Koichiban ismét feltört az érzés, amelyet a pihenője alatt számtalanszor megélt már, és nem tudta hova tenni. A bizsergés az egész testében, tagjainak elgyengülése és az a fránya biztonságérzet, amelyről bár mindig azt mondta magának, hogy hamis, a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy ott a helye. Valódi érzelmek, valódi csókok, valódi ölelések. Valódi szerelem. Sosem ismerte volna be az érzéseit Tsuzukunak, mivel már nem sok idejük lehetett együtt hátra, mégis számtalan olyan dolog után vágyódott, amelyről tudta, lehetetlen, hiszen a közös jövő volt a középpontban. Nekik pedig sosem lehet olyan.   
Felkelt az ágyból, majd a hálóing takarásában magára húzta a szoknyát, aztán a hátát mutatva Tsuzukunak levette a térdközépig érő ruhát, és felkapta a frissen vasalt blúzt. Az elszakadt helyett egy újat kapott, amelybe ráadásul már eleve bele voltak varrva a tömések a mellrésznél, így hálás volt a nők hiúságának, na meg persze a gróf figyelmességének. A csuklóján lévő hajgumi segítségével fabrikált magának egy kontyot, majd felkapta a kanapéra dobott szőke parókát, és eligazgatta a fején.   
– Indulok – bökte oda a férfinak, és már nyúlt is a kilincs felé, amikor Tsuzuku keze a vállán megállította. Kíváncsian fordult hátra, a gróf pedig egyből elkapta az ajkait. Furcsán érezte magát a csók miatt, pedig mostanában szinte mást sem csináltak, ha kettesben voltak. Pír szökött az arcára, amelyet szavakkal próbált palástolni.   
– Úgy érzem magam, mint egy feleség – forgatta meg a szemét, és meg sem várva a választ, kilépett az ajtón. Hazudott. Sosem érezte magát így, de valamivel úgy érezte, muszáj fednie azt, hogy mennyire élvezi a kapcsolatuk alakulását, az este elsuttogott bókokat, a biztonságot adó öleléseket, kellemes csókokat. Tsuzukunak igaza volt abban is, hogy tetszett neki az édes becézés. Mostanában ugyanis már nem csak úgy leperdült a férfi ajkairól, hanem érezni lehetett a mögötte megbúvó érzelmeket is, amelyeket afférjaik során sosem. Nehezen birkózott meg azzal, amit egymás iránt éreztek, hiszen tudta, hogy holnap el kell mennie a főnökéhez bejelenti, miszerint kudarcot vallott. Utána ki tudja, mennyi idejük volt még együtt hátra. Pár óra, egy nap, egy hét. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a borús gondolatokat. Ki fog tartani Tsuzuku mellett, amíg el nem éri őt a vég, utána pedig megpróbál visszarázódni a régi, sivár életébe, ahol a szeretet és a szerelem fogalma nem ölthetett számára valódi testet.   
– Hahó, a Föld Natsukonak!  
Koichi összerezzent, ahogy észrevette a lépcső alatti ajtónál álló Mikot. Fogalma sem volt, hány perce állhatott a korlátot markolva, elterelődött gondolatokkal, így arról sem, mikor bukkant fel a lány és kezdte szólongatni őt. Kicsit kínosnak érezte, hogy ennyire elbambult, ám úgy döntött, magabiztosan fog viselkedni, és nem mutatja ki a gyengeségét.   
– Mennyi időnk lehet reggeliig? – kérdezte, mire a cseléd vállat vont, fejével az étkező felé bökött. Együtt léptek be a tágas térbe, majd a már ott szorgoskodó fő cseléd egyből kiadta nekik a feladatot: hozni két doboz narancslevet a konyhában nyíló kamrából. Koichi persze egyből tudta, hogy nem egyhamar fognak kikeveredni onnan: Mikonak ugyanis mindig rengeteg kérdése volt, mióta felépült, ezek elől pedig most sem tudott kitérni. Mégsem érezte kellemetlennek a lány társaságát, sőt. Jókat tudott vele beszélgetni, megnyílni is könnyű volt a számára, habár erre nem nagyon volt szüksége, lévén Miko úgy olvasott az emberekben, mint a könyvekben szokás, és ez alól ő sem volt kivétel.   
– A gróf azt mondta, holnap a városba mész. Igaz ez? – kezdte a cseléd. Koichi egy pillanatra megrémült, hogy Tsuzuku kifecsegte a titkát, és keserű harag öntötte el a szívét. Így feladni őt a személyzetnek!   
– Mondta, hogy mit csinálok? – kérdezte, próbálva palástolni a mérgét, ám Miko előtt ez szinte egyenlő volt a lehetetlennel.   
– Nem, szóval nyugi. Csak azért szólt a személyzetnek, hogy ne kapj feladatot, és legyen egy lovászfiú, aki elkísér titeket a lovaskocsival – magyarázta a lány. Koichi dühe lassan elpárolgott, ahogy kisétáltak az étkezőbe, majd teletöltötték az asztal közepén lévő kancsókat a finom narancsszín nedűvel. A férfi közben óvatos pillantást vetett az asztalfőnél ülő Tsuzukura, aki egy halovány mosollyal viszonozta azt. Koichi szíve heves dörömbölésbe kezdett a mellkasában, és magában mindennek elhordta a főnöke megbízóját, bár tudta, hogy semmit sem tehet ellene. Ennek ellenére jól esett számára a lázadás tudata.  
– Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – mondta Tsuzuku, és a hangsúlyából ki lehetett következtetni, hogy a mondandójának lesz még folytatása. Koichi nem csalódott, ugyanis a gróf felemelkedett az asztaltól, majd barátságos mosollyal körbenézett az egybegyűlt személyzeten. Valami fontosra készülhetett, hiszen az elmúlt hetekben ez még egyszer sem fordult elő, és a cselédek halk susmorgásából úgy tűnt, ez tényleg ritka eseménynek ígérkezik.   
– Ezt a borítékot itt – emelt ki kabátjának belső zsebéből a gróf egy viaszsárga papírdarabot –, csak akkor nyithatjátok ki, hogyha holnap napnyugtáig nem érek vissza. A könyvtárban lesz, a dolgozóasztalomon. Szeretném, ha közösen hallgatnátok meg, ami benne áll. Amennyiben visszatérek, az egészet tekintsétek tárgytalannak, egy ifjú nemes hóbortjának.   
Koichit meglepte, mennyire máshogy beszélt a férfi, amikor ilyen komoly dolgokról volt szó. Szófordulatok hagyták el az ajkait, a viselkedése ünnepélyesebb lett, szöges ellentétje annak a Tsuzukunak, aki kettesben volt, és fogadni mert volna, hogy hamis. Csak egy álarc, amelyet a grófi címmel járó kötelesség akasztott rá ezekben a helyzetekben. Vajon milyen lehetett nemesként élni? Hiába élt a férfival már lassan három hete, csak a felszínét sikerült megkapargatnia ennek az egésznek, pedig annyira kíváncsi lett volna, igazak-e a könyvek által szőtt mesék a bálokról, kitüntetésekről, teadélutánokról és egyéb hangzatos társasági eseményekről. Bár eddig akárhányszor ilyenekre küldték őt, egyedül csak a célpontra tudott figyelni, az ő elcsábításán dolgozni, így teljesen kimaradtak neki a részletek. Kiskorában persze elbűvölte őt, amikor a szülei bálba mentek, szemével csak itta édesanyja báli ruháinak a látványát. bár bonyolult szabásúak voltak és díszesek, nem vettek el az asszony szépségéből. Hiányzott neki ő is és az édesapja is. Vajon mit szólnának, ha látnák, mi lett a fiúkból? Ahhoz, hogy férfiakkal hál? Már sosem tudhatja meg. És Keisuke? Ha látná, kicsoda, micsoda lett abból a srácból, akivel az első csókjukat tervezgették…   
A gondolatai egészen estig nem hagyták nyugodni őt, még a Mikoval való beszélgetésre sem tudott koncentrálni munka közben, pedig máskor olyan könnyedén ütötték el vele az időt. Ennek ellenére így is gyorsan érkeztek el az ebédhez, a vacsoráról már nem is beszélve. Koichi még akkor is azon kattogott, vajon mi lett volna, ha nem ölik meg a szüleit és nem áll bérgyilkosnak utána, adja fel az örökségét újfent a nagyszülei javára, hogy aztán nyomtalan tűnjön el a szerettei elől. Egy világának közepétől megfosztott kamasz lázadása volt csupán, hogy gyáván, a saját bőrét féltve beállt azok közé, akik végeztek a szüleivel. Úgy hitte, így megkímélik őt, és igaza lett. Gyilkosságokkal sároztatták be a becsületét, férjek félrelépésének kiváltó okává vált, özvegy asszonyok és árva gyermekek elsuttogott átkává. Életében először volt bűntudata, és a kenyér csak nagy nehezen csúszott le csomóba szorult torkán. Nem nézett senkire sem az asztalnál, félt, hogy a megszokott arcokra megvetést, bánatot és haragot vizionálna.   
Egy robothoz hasonló mozdulatokkal szedte le az asztalt, majd indult meg szokás szerint utolsóként a lépcső irányába, fejét szigorúan lehajtva. Úgy vizionálta a padlócsempét, mintha az élete múlna rajta. A keze már a cselédszállás kilincsén volt, amikor egy puha, meleg kéz ereszkedett a vállára. Összerezzent, majd megfordult, és szembe találta magát Tsuzuku aggodalmas tekintetével.   
– Baj van, édes? – nyúlt lágyan Koichi ujjai felé, hogy összefonhassa a sajátjaival. – Szeretnél ma egyedül lenni?   
Koichi még azelőtt rázta meg a fejét, hogy átgondolta volna a dolgokat. Talán jó lett volna, ha tényleg egyedül marad a gondolataival, talán álmatlan forgolódott volna éjjel, ezt már sosem tudta meg, ugyanis pár perc múlva már Tsuzuku ágyában feküdtek, egymással szemben. Tekintetük összekapcsolódott, tenyerük egymáshoz simult, arcuk alig pár lélegzetnyi távolságra. Koichi kezdeményezte az első csókot, amely lágy volt, lassú és teljesen elbódította őt.   
– Akarsz róla beszélni? – duruzsolta Tsuzuku az ajkaira, majd óvatosan megbökte az orrával Koichiét. Amaz felkuncogott, aztán gyorsan el is komorult, ahogy eszébe jutottak az aznapi, önmarcongoló gondolatok. Hallott már olyanról, hogy elmondani a gondjainkat egy olyan személynek, akit szeretünk, általában könnyít a lelkünkön, ám nem tudta, mennyi benne az igazság. Meg szereti-e a másik férfit? Talán igen.   
– A szüleim – kezdte, ám a hirtelen rátörő érzelmektől megakadt a hangja. Tsuzuku végigsimított az arcán, forró tenyere kellemesen simult Koichi bőrének. Igen, így könnyebb lesz előadni az aggályait, megpróbálni felfesteni előtte a családját. Még nem tudta, meg fogja-e említeni Keisuke nevét.   
– Bárók voltak. Tizenhat voltam, amikor a főnököm emberei megölték őket. – A hangja megremegett, mégis folytatta. – Azért álltam bérgyilkosnak, hogy megvédjem magam. Tudom, gyávaság volt a szüleim gyilkosával lepaktálni, de nem láttam más kiutat, ezért elszöktem a nagyiék elől, otthonról, és közéjük álltam. Arra gondoltam, ha nem vagyok nemes, mint ők, akkor megkímélik az életemet, amely óriási hülyeség volt. Most pedig, életemben először mondok ellent a főnökömnek, előjött bennem ez az egész, hiányoznak, a nagyiék is meg a gyerekkori barátaim a középsuliból. De biztos letagadnának, ha meglátnák, mi lett belőlem – suttogta, aztán kitört belőle az elfojtott zokogás. A könnyei patakokban csorogtak le az arcán, a teste megállíthatatlanul rázkódott. Tsuzuku óvatosan húzta a mellkasára, miközben hamis, ám megnyugtató szavakat suttogott: minden rendben lesz, semmi baj.   
– Úgy örülök, hogy elmondtad nekem – mormogta a gróf, amikor Koichi könnyei végül lassacskán elapadtak, és csak feküdt a másik férfi mellkasán. – Az én szüleim is meghaltak, de még kicsi voltam, öt-hat éves talán. A bátyám nevelt fel, aztán tizennyolc éves koromban külföldre költözött, azóta évente egyszer, ha felém szagol. Szerintem ne pazarold el a lehetőségedet a nagyszüleiddel, ha adódik rá alkalmad. Biztos szeretnek téged – simított végig a hosszú, rózsaszín tincseken. Koichi mélyen belélegezte a férfi levendula illatát, majd halovány mosoly szökött a szájára.   
– Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál – motyogta, aztán elnyomta az álom.   
Másnap reggel szorító torokkal, gyomorgörccsel ébredt, a szíve pedig hevesen vert a mellkasában. Eljött a nap, amikor úgy fog a főnöke elé járulni, hogy képtelen volt elvégezni a rábízott feladatot. Mások is vallottak kudarcot körülötte, olyankor mindig át lett passzolva a feladat, meg volt egy kis fizetéscsökkentés, ezt ő is kibírná. Viszont Tsuzuku elvesztése… Aj, a francba is, kár volt belemennie ebbe az egészbe vele, mégsem tudta tiszta szívből bánni, annyira élvezte az elmúlt néhány napot, amikor közelebb kerültek egymáshoz.   
Remegő kezekkel próbálta begombolni a blúzát, ám nem sokra ment vele, így végül hagyta, hadd csinálja meg neki Tsuzuku. A férfi lágy mosollyal az arcán, gyors kézzel végzett a gombsorral, aztán még egy gyengéd csókra is futotta neki. Koichi azonban nem érte be ennyivel. Szorosan húzta magához a grófot, mintha az élete múlna rajta, ajka kétségbeesetten tapadt a másikéhoz. Amikor végül elváltak, már könnyek futottak végig az arccsontján, a szíve pedig majd megszakadt. Meg akarta állítani az időt, vagy valamit, bármit tenni, hogy még több napot tölthessenek együtt. Igazságtalan és mélységesen fájdalmas volt a helyzet.   
– Ne sírj, édes – mondta halkan Tsuzuku, ujjaival pedig végig követte a könnycseppek kusza vonalát Koichi arcbőrén, majd összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, eligazgatta a férfi parókáját, és kisétáltak az ajtón.   
Reggeli után már egyből a bejárat előtt várakozó lovaskocsihoz indultak, amelyet a lovászfiúk étkezés előtt készítettek elő. Tsuzuku persze megköszönte nekik, amiért emiatt vették a fáradtságot, és korábban keltek, a fiúk pedig vigyorogva fogadták a dicséretet. Koichi az ittléte alatt sajnos nem tudta megjegyezni a nevüket, annyira hasonlítottak egymásra: napbarnított bőr, hófehér fogak, kócos barna haj és sötéten csillogó íriszek. Mint a négyesikrek – gondolta magában, ahogy elhelyezkedett a bársonnyal borított ülésen. Nem lepődött meg, hogy Tsuzuku mellette ült le, holott az illem szerint vele szemben kellett volna helyet foglalnia, ám igencsak jól esett neki, ahogy a gróf magához húzta, és egész úton a kezét szorongatta. Igyekezett ezúttal megacélozni a szívét, így a könnyek elkerülték őt, ám korántsem olyan messziről, mint szerette volna. Amikor a bakon ülő lovászfiú felkurjantott, hogy mindjárt a célállomáshoz – a piac mellé érkeznek, Koichi gyomra ismét összeszorult, Tsuzuku pedig, mintha csak olvasna benne, csókot nyomott az ajkaira.   
– Itt találkozunk, ha végeztél, oké?  
Koichi bólintott, majd amint kiszálltak a kocsiból, körül sem nézve, egyből elindult a főnöke által birtokolt emeletes épület irányába. Alig pár utcányira volt, így nem kellett sokat sétálnia, és nem sokkal később már az iroda ajtaján kopogtatott. A már ismerős érdes hang rövid szünet után egyből engedélyt adott neki a belépésre, így nem hezitált, lenyomta a kilincset, majd belépett a tágas, szürkére meszelt irodába. Igazából nem értette, minek kellett egy ekkora helyiség egy darab tölgyfa íróasztalnak, amelyen csupán egy laptop és egy vezetékes telefon árválkodott, ám nem kérdőjelezte meg a főnök döntéseit, aki a másik bútordarabon, egy karosszéken foglalt helyet.   
A férfi az ötvenes évei elején járhatott, kopasz volt, szemei vizenyősök, húsos ajkai felett szürke, tömött bajusz. Nem volt egy elhízott típus, magas, izmos alaknak tűnt első ránézésre, a tapasztaltabb megfigyelők, mint Koichi pedig látták rajta egy tapasztalt gyilkos kisugárzását, aki bár régóta nem ölt, mégis bármelyik pillanatban, ha úgy hozta volna a sors, képes lett volna rá.   
– Szóval, eljöttél hozzám, hogy beismerd, hogy elbuktál, nemde? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, ajkain gúnyos mosoly jelent meg, amint kezeit összekulcsolva, hátradőlt a székben. – Azt hitted, nem jövök rá, hogy az elmúlt héten végig a célponttal romantikáztál? Ennél okosabbnak gondoltalak, kölyök.


	8. 8. Otthon

Koichi egyből elsápadt, ahogy a főnöke beszélni kezdett hozzá, a tudtára adva, hogy lebukott előtte. De vajon, hogy jött rá? Aztán beugrott neki az erkély, a fehér függönyök, és minden világossá vált a számára. Az épület szerkezetéből adódóan bárki könnyűszerrel az erkélyre juthatott, hogy aztán láthassa, ami Tsuzuku szobájában zajlik. Arcára dühödt pír szökött, ahogy a főnöke gúnyos szemeibe nézett. Nem volt bolond, hogy fegyver nélkül jöjjön egy ilyen helyre, így a szoknyája korcához kapott, ám a férfi gyorsabb volt nála. Olyan történt, amelyre Koichi a legvadabb álmaiban sem számított: pisztolycső meredt rá, a maga hideg éhségével. Megkövült arccal nézett a főnökére. Fogalma sem volt, mégis mi zajlik előtte, mintha egy külső szemlélő lett volna csupán ebben a hirtelen kialakult káoszban.   
– Két baj van veled – csettintett a nyelvével a férfi. – Túl sokat tudsz és túl sokáig éltél.   
Koichi értetlenül szemezett a pisztollyal. Miről tud ő túl sokat, és miért kellett volna meghalnia? Csak nem arra célzott a másik, hogy a szüleivel együtt őt is meg kellett volna ölni? Akkor miért nem tette meg? Ott volt rá négyévnyi lehetősége! Miért most?   
– Szívesen elvinnélek egy körre, de nincs gusztusom a fajtádhoz. Pedig milyen szép kis ribanc lett belőled – merengett el a főnök, majd kattant a pisztoly. Koichi nyelt egyet. Hát, legalább láthatja megint a szüleit, és Tsuzuku előbb-utóbb úgyis utána jön majd. Nem mozdult, csak várta, mikor szakítja át a golyó a szívét, hogy elküldje őt azokhoz, akiket mindennél jobban tisztelt és szeretett.   
És akkor ott volt. A dobhártyaszaggató dörrenések, a kicsapódó ajtó, a fennakadt szemekkel összeeső főnök és az ismerős test, amely Koichira zuhant. A vér szaga lengte be az apró helyiséget, kúszott bele a férfi orrlyukaiba, ahogy lassan felfogta, mi történt az imént. A főnöke meghúzta a ravaszt, azonban Tsuzuku berontott az ajtón, Koichi elé ugrott, és a lövést felfogva végzett azzal az undorító féreggel. Felfogta a lövést – futott át Koichi agyán, majd a hátára gördítve Tsuzukut, kimászott alóla, hogy felé térdelhessen. A férfi bal mellkasát és vállát belepte a vörös folyadék, összepiszkítva a kabát vastag szövetét, a bőre sápadtabb volt a szokásosnál, ám tekintete egyből megtalálta Koichiét.   
– Igazad volt, édes – húzta gyenge mosolyra az ajkait. – Így is, úgy is meghalok.  
Felsóhajtott, ám hirtelen összerántotta őt a fájdalom. Koichi szemeiből megindultak a könnyek, ahogy reszkető tenyérrel simította meg a gróf arcát. Pokolian fájt a mellkasa, ahogy épp megszakadt a szíve, alig észlelte, hogy Tsuzuku vére az ő blúzát is megfestette. Sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy egy általa szeretett személy ismét haldoklik, és már nem először rohanták meg őt a közelgő gyász keserű hullámai.   
– Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy szeretlek – suttogta a férfi, Koichi pedig lefagyott, a szemei elkerekedtek a sokktól, ahogy Tsuzuku szemeibe nézett. Egy haldokló ember utolsó szavai lehettek ezek, ő pedig mindennél jobban szerette volna a tudtára hozni a saját érzéseit is. Ám a szavak csak nem jöttek az ajkára, míg végül a gróf teste elernyedt a szemei előtt. Nyelt egyet, aztán egy utolsót szorítva a férfi még mindig meleg kezén elsuttogta azt az egy szót, amelyhez már túl késő volt.   
– Szeretlek.   
Hirtelen tört rá az érzés, amely utoljára négy évvel ezelőtt kopogtatott nála: a magány, a sehova nem tartozás savanyú mosollyal léptek ismét elébe, ő pedig engedte nekik, hogy társul szegődjenek mellé. Kiviharzott az épületből a komor, üres utcára, majd felidézte magában azokat a sikátorokat, amelyekkel gyorsan, feltűnésmentesen hazajuthatott, mielőtt észreveszik rajta a vért. Gyorsan haladt, a lábai automatikusan vitték egyre közelebb a lakásához, hiába homályosították el a látását a könnyei. Lehajtott fejjel lökte be a nehéz, vaspántos ajtót, majd sétált fel a szűk lépcsősoron. Belépett az otthonába, azonban a lelkében tátongó üresség miatt valahogy az egész idegennek hatott. Otthon. Beugrott a belvárosi palota a város túlsó végén, ahol a nagyszülei éltek most, vágyódni kezdett az ismerős falak közé, ahol felnőtt. Vajon a nagyanyja mit szólna hozzá, hogy az unokájukból ilyen férfi lett?   
Döntött. Új életet akart, elengedni ezt az egész bérgyilkosos dolgot, hiszen a főnöke már úgysem élt – ahogy Tsuzuku sem, de utóbbi képét igyekezett elhessegetni maga elől. Akárhányszor eszébe jutott a férfi az idevezető úton, mindig úgy érezte, mintha késeket forgatnának a testében. Remélte, hogy a nagyszülei visszafogadják őt, és megpróbálhatja helyrehozni, amit az elmúlt négy évben elrontott.   
A fürdőbe sétált, ahol levette a véres ruháit, majd gyorsan megfürdött, aztán lemosta a reggel feltett halovány sminket. Utóbbi művelet közben hosszasan tanulmányozta az arcát, megpróbálva összeegyeztetni a régi, kisfiús vonásaival. Kissé aggasztotta, hogy talán a nagyszülei meg se fogják ismerni rózsaszín hajjal, így az arcára próbált hagyatkozni, amely megkönnyebbülésére nem sokat változott az évek során. Eltűntek a néhol felbukkanó pattanások, a gyermeki pufókság, íveltebbek lettek a szemöldökei, de más nemigen történt. Talán kicsit magasabb lehetett, nem sokkal, maximum három centivel. Összességében nem sokat változott, inkább a teste többi része.   
A szobájába sétált, majd feltúrta a szekrényt, és végül megtalálta, amit keresett: fekete kabát, csíkos ing és fekete farmernadrág, amelyet az egyik küldetésére vett még régebben. Ahogy magára öltötte őket, eszébe jutott egy kövér férfi, és a hájas kezei, ahogy szemérmetlen tapogatták őt az ing anyagja alatt. Megborzongott, aztán elindult haza. A gondolatelterelés egészen idáig működött, azonban amint az utcára lépett, megrohanták őt az emlékek: ahogy Tsuzuku karjai között feküdt az ágyban, a becéző szavak, a tegnapi esti őszinteségük, a lágy csókok, amelyeket már soha többé nem élhet át. Ökölbe szorította a kezeit, így próbálva magába fojtani a sírást. Majd otthon, ha még megvan a régi ágya, kisírja magát, átengedi a lelkét és a testét a gyász ördögének, addig viszont ki kell tartania. Nem úgy tervezett odaállítani a nagyszülei elé, hogy az egyetlen unokájuk szerelmes lett egy férfiba, akit megölt a régi főnöke, aki amúgy bérgyilkosként adott neki munkát, de a szerelme magával vitte a sírba. Talán majd később felfedi nekik a másságát, meg az elmúlt négy év titkait, ám nem állt szándékában ezzel indítani.   
Ahogy elhaladt a piac előtt, összefacsarodott a szíve – a kocsi, amellyel jöttek már nem állt ott, a lovászfiú már valószínűleg visszahajtott a palotába, a lehető legrosszabbtól tartva. Tsuzuku nem fog este visszatérni, így a személyzet kinyithatja a borítékot. Koichit elkapta a kíváncsiság. Vajon mi állhat benne? Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy Tsuzuku tudta, hogy meg fog halni, ám őrültségnek tartotta. A férfinek nem kellett volna követnie őt, és akkor még mindig élhetne, ha nem is sokáig. Valahogy könnyebb lett volna, ha mindketten meghalnak, de így minden százszor nehezebbé vált. Egyáltalán, miért jött utána a másik? Pisztoly volt nála… Koichi lábai hirtelen gyökereztek földbe, ahogy rájött, mit tervezhetett Tsuzuku. Le akarta lőni a főnökét, hogy lehessen közös jövőjük? Ha egy kicsivel előbb löki be az ajtót, akkor már mindketten a palotában lehetnének, egymás karjaiban pihenve. Összeszorult torokkal törölte le a kicsorduló könnycseppeket, majd nagy nehezen mozgásra ösztökélte a testét. Nem járt messze, befordul azon a sarkon, végigmegy a régi iskolája előtt, lemegy a lépcsőn, és már ott is van, nem messze a palotájuktól.   
Remegő gyomorral állt meg a kapu előtt, majd megrántotta a csengő zsinórját. Először nem történt semmi, teljes csend honolt a telken, azonban alig pár perccel később nyílt az ajtó. A nagyapja ismerős alakja sétált felé az úton. Magas volt, fél fejjel lehagyta Koichit, ősz pofaszakálla csak még komorabbá tette a közel hetvenéves urat. A férfi idegesen csavarta a mutatóujja köré az egyik hosszú, rózsaszín tincset. A nagyapja alig pár lépésnyire állt meg tőle, és kíváncsi tekintettel mérte végig a kapuban toporgó jövevényt. Koichi nyelt egyet.   
– Nagyapa? – suttogta, a hangja erőtlen volt és gyenge, miközben érezte, ahogy a könnyek elöntik a szemét, aztán lassan csorogni kezdenek végig az arcán. Figyelte, amint az idős férfi egy darabig homlokráncolva nézi őt, majd nyílt a kapu, ők pedig egymás nyakába borulhattak. Koichi zokogott, a mellkasa kellemetlenül szorított a sok sírástól, és belélegezte az ismerős cédrusillatot. Otthon volt.   
– Nagyanyád repesni fog az örömtől, ha meglát – szorított meg a vállát a férfi, majd Koichiba karolt, hogy a palotába sétálhassanak. Koichi közben kíváncsian szemlélte a kertet, a formára nyírt sövényeket, amelyek az elmúlt négy év során semmit sem változtak. A szobájára gondolt. Vajon ugyanolyan, mint mikor elment? Gyávaság volt tőle az egész, de már tisztán látott, és nem akarta még egyszer elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát.   
Ahogy a tágas előtérbe léptek, ideje sem volt körbe nézni, ugyanis egyből a nagyanyja karjai között találta magát. Az idős asszony egyből megismerte őt, amely megmelengette a szívét. Mégsem változhatott akkor annyit, és még mindig szerették őt. A könnyek ismét előtörtek, a másodpercek pedig percekké váltak, ahogy a nő vállán sírta ki az elmúlt órák feszültségét. Aztán beszélni kezdett, összefüggéstelen, mondatot mondatra halmozott, miközben a könnyek folyamatosan versengtek az álláig.   
– Úgy sajnálom, tényleg, rettenetesen, de mikor megölték anyut és aput, megijedtem. Azt hittem velem is végezni fognak, hogy titeket is bántani akarnak, ezért közéjük álltam. Meg akartalak védeni titeket, holott egyszer sem forgott kockán az életetek, de gyerek voltam, felelőtlen. Az elmúlt években annyi férfi vére tapadt a kezemhez, amennyit álmomban sem gondoltam volna, és olyan dolgokat tettem, amelyek teljességgel helytelenek – hadarta, aztán hirtelen megállt. Ki kellett mondania, hiába akarta magában tartani, a nagyszüleinek tudnia kell, hogy az unokájuk milyen, a közvélemény számára becstelen dolgokba kezdett bele.   
– De egyvalamit biztosan tudok – suttogta, miközben a padlócsempét fixírozta a tekintetével. – A férfiakat szeretem.   
Az ajkába harapott, és felnézett. A nagyanyja szemeiből hiába potyogtak a könnyek, pengevékony ajkak így is mosolyra húzódtak az asszony ovális, ráncokkal barázdált arcán. A nagyapja azonban szigorúan mérte őt végig, Koichi pedig félt attól, hogy mit gondolhat magában. Gusztustalannak tartotta őt? A férfi igencsak konzervatív volt, így már kételkedett abban, jó ötlet volt-e feltárni a titkát előtte. Azonban a nagyapja ekkor előrelépett, egyik kezét Koichi vállára téve pedig megszorította azt.   
– Büszkék vagyunk rád, Ko-chan – húzta magához az unokáját, majd eltolva magától, a feleségére nézett. Az asszony bólintott, és Koichi tudta, hogy olyasvalaminek a szemtanúja, amely csak olyan emberek között jöhetett létre, akik szerették és ismerték egymást: a szavak nélküli beszédet. A nagyanyja kézen fogta őt, aztán elindult vele felfelé a lépcsőn, egyenesen a szobája felé. Koichi tenyere egyből izzadni kezdett, ahogy a ráncos, mégis puha bőrhöz simult. Kiskorában mindig fogta a nagyanyja vagy az anyukája kezét, amikor mentek valahová otthon, egyik helyiségből a másikba. Ezek szerint ez nem csak az ő emlékeiben maradt meg. Kicsit furcsállotta, hogy még nem találkoztak a személyzettel, pedig anno sokan voltak náluk. Talán a kertben lehettek, a piacon vagy főztek, takarítottak. Hirtelen már nem tudta annyira érdekelni, ugyanis amint beléptek a szobájába, úgy érezte, kihúzzák a lába alól a talajt. Minden pontosan ugyanúgy volt, ahogy az emlékeiben élt.   
Az ágya a szoba közepén állt, bevetetten, a hófehér ágynemű huzat szinte belesimult a lepedőbe, mellette a tölgyfa éjjeliszekrényen állt az ébresztőórája és egy fénykép még azokból az időkből, amikor újszülöttként feküdt az anyja karján. A szekrényei a jobb oldali fal mellett patinás rendben sorakoztak, velük szemben az íróasztal és a kilencven fokban kiforgatott szék. Úgy, ahogy hagyta. Az ágya előtt lévő ovális alakú szőnyegre esett a pillantása, és eszébe jutott, milyen kellemes érzés volt rajta meztelen talpakkal járkálni. Egyszer Keisukének is megígérte, hogy elhozza magukhoz megnézni a szőnyeget. Egyszerűen nem hitte el neki, milyen kellemes érzés a házi könyvtárukból kivett könyvet olvasva járkálni rajta, miközben narancslevet iszogatott. Meg akarta mutatni neki, ám ennek már hiába. Viszont, ha már egyszer könyvek… Az íróasztalán még mindig ott hevert a négy éve megkezdett kötet, benne a könyvjelzővel, amelyet az édesapjától kapott a tizennegyedik születésnapjára.   
Nagyanyja kezének meleg érintése a vállán zökkentette ki a nosztalgikus bámulásból.   
– Majd szólok, ha jöhetsz ebédelni – mondta, és kisétált az ajtón, amely egy szelíd nyikorgás kíséretében csukódott be mögötte. Koichi felsóhajtott. Hát otthon volt. Ám valami mégis hiányzott, egy üres, csupasz folt a lelkén – Tsuzuku. A könnyek ismét elöntötték a szemét, ő pedig lerúgva a cipőjét átgázolt a szőnyegen, hogy aztán egyenesen az ágyába vesse magát a puha takaróra. A mellkasához ölelte a párnát, a testén ismét eluralkodott a zokogás. A férfi, akit szeret, halott. Ha a kés helyett pisztolyt hordott volna magánál, most mindketten élnének. Lelőtte volna a főnökét, kisétál az irodájából, szembe találkozik Tsuzukuval, és happy end, ahogy a mesék végén szokás. De az élete nem egy kibaszott Hamupipőke volt, az ég szerelmére! Viszont egy szinten hálás volt a férfinak, amiért felhívta a figyelmét a nagyszüleivel adódó lehetőségre.   
Már az egész teste zsibbadt, amikor végre sikerült abbahagynia a sírást, ám tudta, hogy nemsokára úgyis kezdődik az egész elölről. Szorosabban ölelte a párnát, az inge összegyűrődött, a farmer alatt pedig izzadtságtól volt síkos a bőre. Talán át kellett volna öltöznie, ám a régi ruhái kicsit rövidek lehettek neki. Bár végül is, nem nőtt akkorát, fogyott is, szóval esetleg…  
Felkelt az ágyból, szipogott párat, és a szekrényekhez lépett. Tudta, melyik ruhanemű pontosan melyik polcon helyezkedik el, így gyorsan magára kapott egy fekete atlétát, amely épp csak fedte a csípőcsontját, majd talált egy zöld inget, amelyet anno rengetegszer viselt az iskolában, de még épp jó volt rá. A nadrágból már jócskán kilátszott a bokája, ám ez teljesen hidegen hagyta, és ledobta magát az ágyára.   
Kopogás.


	9. 9. Versek rólad

Miko felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, amint Takeshi ünnepélyesen néz körbe a vacsora után összegyűlt személyzeten. A komornyiknak mindig is megvolt ez a szokása, hogy túl komolyan vette a feladatait, és csak ritkán lazult el annyira, hogy velük együtt nevessen. Ám amikor megtette, úgy tűnt, élvezi, ezért igyekeztek minél többször mosolyt csalni az arcára, hátha ez megtöri a jeget. Azonban most senkinek nem volt kedve mosolyogni. A gróf hazaküldte a kocsit, és nem tért vissza napnyugta előtt, ahogy Natsuko sem, így mindannyian idegesen meredtek a borítékra, amelyet Takeshi tartott a kezében. Bontsák fel és olvassák fel az egész személyzet előtt – most megtörténik. Miko már kíváncsi volt, mi állhatott a levélben. A komornyik feltépte, és olvasni kezdte a tartalmát.   
– Drága cselédek, lovászfiúk, komornyikom! Úgy tűnik, gyászosan rövid életemnek vége szakadt. – Takeshi egy pillanatra megakadt, mint ahogy a jelenlévők lélegzete is, de gyorsan folytatta. – Igazán kár érte, mit ne mondjak. Ha a felét is tudtátok volna…! Na, de nem húzom sokáig a szót: a birtokot, a címemet – mindenemet, ezennel báró Niiyama Koichira hagyom, vagy ahogy ti ismertétek, Natsukora. Igen, egy férfiról volt szó, és igen, a férfiakat szeretem. Undorító? Lehet, én élveztem másnak lenni, ahogy magasabb körökben hivatkoznak rá. Remélem, elértem a célom, és Koichi még él. Keressétek meg, aztán adjátok át neki az íróasztalomon lévő kék bőrkötéses noteszt. Köszönöm, amiért életem végéig hűséggel álltatok hozzám! Gróf Takebuchi Tsuzuku.   
Takeshi keze remegett, ahogy leengedte a papírt, szemei pedig csillogtak. Könnyek. Miko is az arcához kapott, felfedezve a nedves foltokat a bőrén. Vége. A gróf nincs többé, ők pedig gazdátlan földönfutók lettek egy olyan úrral maguk felett, akikről azt se tudják, hol van. De Mikonak igaza lett azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a gróf szerelmes volt a cselédnek álcázott férfiba. Különben miért hagyta volna rá a birtokot és az ő sorsukat?   
– Natsuko férfi volt? – hallotta meg maga mellől a fő cseléd Sakika sírástól remegő hangját. – De az istenek szerelmére, a blúza nem volt lapos, és a hangja is, mintha a nőké – sápítozott, mire a többi cseléd bólogatni kezdett. Miko magában elmosolyodott, aztán úgy döntött, itt az ideje eloszlatni a társaság kételyeit. A lovászfiúk is igencsak tanácstalan toporogtak, az egyik még kissé pironkodva meg is jegyezte, hogy igencsak szépnek találta a lányt, de most… Miko döntött.   
– Melltömésről hallottatok már? Ismerős az a szakma, hogy szinkronszínészet? – kezdte, mire Sakika érdeklődve oldalra döntötte a fejét. Mindenki rá figyelt, ő pedig eldöntötte, hogy még holtában is segít a grófnak. Márpedig, ha a férfi Natsukot akarta örökösének, nem áll az útjába, mindent megtesz, ha kell, ő maga megy el a férfiért.   
– Logikus, amit mondasz, de akkor ezek szerint mindenkit átvert, és nem tudjuk a miérteket – vetette ellen Takeshi, mire Miko csípőre vágta a kezét, makacs tekintetét körbehordozta a társaságon. Mérlegelt. Úgy döntött, őt nem érdeklik az indokok, elmegy a könyvtárba, utánanéz a Niiyama-családnak, meg a notesznek is.   
– Rendben – vonta meg a vállát Miko. – Akkor idehozom őt egyedül. Ellenvetés? – pillantott a komornyikra, majd Sakikára, végül pedig elmosolyodott. Bár segítőkész társaság voltak, rendkívül szoros kötelékekkel, már régóta ismerték egymást. Tudták, hogyha Miko a fejébe vesz valamit, akkor lehetetlen megállítani, így elég volt neki két beletörődő pillantás ahhoz, hogy meginduljon a könyvtár felé, ahol a gróf dolgozott. Kék notesz. Amikor legutóbb ő takarított, még nem vette észre, így valami új keletű dolog lehetett. Vajon köze volt Koichihoz is? Biztosan. Miko pedig szerette beleütni az orrát mások dolgaiba. Afféle nőies kíváncsiságként könyvelte el ezt a tulajdonságát, és ennek is köszönhette, amiért kiszúrta, hogy az új cseléd valójában férfi. Nem volt nehéz dolga, egyszerűen csak gyanúsnak találta a jövevényt, így minden mozzanatát aprólékosan megfigyelte. Aztán Natsuko „mellei” kicsit elcsúsztak, ám azonnal meg is igazította őket, Miko pedig tudta. Megvoltak a maga teóriái arról is, miért így tartotta a gróf a közelében a szerelmét, aki ráadásul rangos is volt, de ezek mind bizonytalan lábakon álltak, és egyiket sem tudta volna különösebben megerősíteni. Majd holnap odaállít Koichi elé, hogy szépen kifaggassa, aztán meggyőzze a birtokra jövetelről. Ha nem is örökre, de legalább pár hétig segíthetne a személyzetnek, mielőtt hazamegy, vagy, ahogy tetszik neki. Miko elszánt volt.   
Úgy sétált be a könyvtárba, mintha az övé lenne, és egyből a gróf dolgozóasztalához lépett, ahol a sok fakó, barna borító mellől kirítt a kék bőrnotesz. A nő felkapta, majd egy pillanatig hezitált az arany csatot figyelve, de hamar legyőzte a kételyeket. Ám amit a drága, fehér lapokon talált, meghökkentette, és egyből vissza is csukta a noteszt. Ezt a férfi tényleg Koichinak szánta, a betűk formájából, a rajzok gondosságából sugárzott az intimitás. Miko nyelt egyet, majd a könyvespolcok tengeréhez fordult. Szüksége volt egy könyvre a nemesi családokról, hátha feltűntetik benne a birtokok címét. Ha jól emlékezett, a gróf mondta is, hogy ha nincs meg egy ilyesmi könyve itthon, akkor nem tudott volna elmenni egy nemes báljába. Annyit zsörtölődött, amiért nem írtak a meghívóra címet! Pedig alapvetően nem volt valami társasági ember, csak a kötelező eseményekre ment el, ezt viszont valamilyen ismeretlen okból kifolyólag különlegesnek találhatta. A cseléd elgondolkozott rajta, mégis mivel érdemelte ki, hogy ilyen maradandó emléke lehetett. Talán a sors akarhatta, hogy Koichihoz eljusson a notesz és a végrendelet tartalma.   
Bár amikor Miko már lassan három órája böngészte a könyvek gerincét, úgy érezte, hogy a sors mégis inkább csak játszik vele. Eddig még sehol nem találta a könyvet, és bár az idő múltával egyre gyakrabban környékezte meg őt a feladás ördögének csábító hangja, tovább folytatta a kutatást, mígnem a kezébe akadt a kötet. Nemes családok jegyzéke 2032-es kiadás. A lány leemelte a vaskos kötetet az egyik emeletről elérhető könyvespolc végéből, majd a súlya alatt egyből a földre rogyott. Részletes leírásokkal, címerekkel, nevekkel tarkított példány volt ez, amelyben igencsak sok család kapott helyett. Miko eligazgatta a szoknyáját maga körül, majd sebesen az N betűhöz lapozott. A szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy meglátta a cirádás betűkkel írt családnevet, mellette pedig a kissé finomabban szedett címet. Báró. Miko kíváncsi lett volna a családtörténetre, a családfára, meg mindenre egyéb másra is, azonban szemével egyből a paloták címét kezdte keresni az adathalmazban. Kettőt is talált, így kissé idegesen harapott az ajkába, ahogy végig futotta őket, aztán kisimultak a ráncok a homlokáról, és memorizálta a látottakat.   
Fújtatva tolta be a polcra a vaskos könyvet, majd kiseperve a szemébe lógó hajszálakat, megindult a cselédszállás felé. Odabent már néma csend honolt, csak a többi lány békés szuszogását lehetett hallani. Miko egyből a saját ágyához lépett, majd átöltözött a takaróra tett hálóingbe, és nyugovóra tért. Holnap sok teendő várt rá, hiszen be kellett jutnia a városba, ott pedig megkeresnie azt a középiskolát, amelyekbe a nemesek járatták gyermekeiket. Onnantól már csak egy köpésnyire volt a hely, ahol sejtései szerint Koichi tartózkodhatott. Annyi mindent akart kérdezni és mondani! Ám a sötét némaság súlyosan nehezedett rá Miko szívére, amely úgy érezte, rögvest megszakad, amint újra tudatosult benne a gróf halála. Olyan volt, mintha a világa közepét ragadta volna el a kaszás árnya. A férfi mindenben a segítségükre volt, kosztot, kvártélyt és megbecsülést kaptak tőle, utóbbiról pedig pontosan tudta, hogy ritka tényező egy nemes háztartásában. De nem csak ezért szerették meg a grófot, és Miko tudta, a társai is hasonló véleményen vannak. Indulatosan maszatolta el a könnyeit, majd felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemeit.   
Másnap reggel elszántan lépkedett a könyvtár felé, hogy elhozza onnan a kék noteszt. Túlestek a komor, néma reggelin, amelyet csak a többi cseléd néha feltörő szipogása zavart meg. Miko próbálta megacélozni magát, még ha ettől érzéketlennek is tűnhetett. Feladata volt, így megkért két lovászfiút, Gagát és Tsubamét, hogy fogják be neki a kocsit, és egyikük kísérje el a városba, egészen pontosan addig a bizonyos iskoláig. A két férfi először kicsit vonakodott, ám amikor Miko emlékeztette őket Tsuzuku végakaratára, bólintottak, és az istálló felé indultak. Addig ő a noteszért ment, ám nem várt személybe ütközött. Takeshi lapozgatta sokkos arccal a minőségi oldalakat, szemei pedig döbbenten követték a sorokat. Miko megköszörülte a torkát. Hogy lehetett a férfi ennyire tapintatlan?   
– El kéne vinnem a noteszt – mondta fagyosan a lány, mire a komornyik zavartan letette az asztalra a füzetecskét.   
– Miko, ez nem… Szóval, csak kíváncsi voltam – próbált mentegetőzni a férfi, de a cseléd leintette őt.   
– Nem kell mentegetőznöd, Takeshi. Én is belenéztem, viszont veled ellentétben, egyből be is csuktam. A gróf nem nekünk szánta, így jobb, ha most elviszem annak, aki értékelni fogja – kapta fel a noteszt a lány, majd sarkon fordult, és kisétált a könyvtárból. Haragudott a komornyikra, ám nem hibáztatta. Ugyan, kit ne érdekelt volna a titokzatos lapok tartalma? Kíváncsi volt, vajon Koichi mit fog hozzájuk szólni.   
Amikor kiért a palota elé, Gaga már várta őt. Kicsit meglepődött, ugyanis ő volt az, aki megjegyezte, hogy Koichi Natsukoként igencsak csinos volt. Remélte, hogy nem inzultálni akarja a férfit, akit valószínűleg ugyanúgy emészthet most a gyász, mint őket. Mindenesetre Miko eldöntötte, hogy csak a testén keresztül szólhat Koichihoz.   
Az óra delet ütött, amikor a lovak prüszkölve megálltak a Niiyama-palota előtt, és Gaga a bakról leugorva csitítani kezdte őket, hasznát véve a zsebében rejtőző sárgarépáknak. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon el akarna mozdulni a lovak mellől, így Miko megköszönte neki a fuvart, és megígértette vele, hogy itt fogja várni, amíg beszél Koichival. Aztán az ifjú nemes vagy velük tart, vagy nem. Mindenesetre Miko önző módon az előbbiben reménykedett, ahogy csengetett a kapun. Már épp nyugodt várakozásba akart merülni, ismerve a hatalmas paloták szövevényes útvonalait, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és egy pofaszakállas, idős férfi indult meg feléje, hogy beengedje a kapun. Vagy épp elküldje őt.   
– Kit tisztelhetek a hölgyben? – szólalt meg reszelős, elcigarettázott hangján az öreg, mire Miko illedelmesen főt hajtott előtte.   
– Koboto Miko vagyok, a Takebuchi-palota cselédje. Niiyama Koichit keresem, mivel a grófunk, aki sajnos tegnap eltávozott az élők sorából, a végrendeletében őt nevezte meg örökösül, illetve egy noteszt is hagyott rá, amelyet arra kért, hogy személyesen adjak át neki – ferdítette el egy kicsit a végrendelet végét a lány. Muszáj volt beszélnie Koichival.   
– Szóval Ko-chan jóban lett egy gróffal – töprengett el az idős férfi, majd végül vállat rántott, és későbbre hagyva a valószínűleg rengeteg kérdését, beljebb invitálta Mikot. – Az unokám az emeleten van, a szobájában. Felkísérem, ha megengedi, hölgyem – szólt meglehetősen udvariasan a lányhoz. A cseléd úgy találta, ezek szerint nem csak a grófnál dívott a személyzet tisztelete. A férfi anno, amikor Sakika megkérdezte, miért ülteti őket mindig magával egy asztalhoz, a gróf így válaszolt:  
– Részben a magány késztet erre, meg aztán, minek egyetek abban a kis lyukban a lépcső alatt, ha egyszer ennyi hely van az asztal mellett.   
Miko akaratlanul is elmosolyodott az emléken, a szeme sarkában gyülemlő könnyeket pedig igyekezett anélkül elpislogni, hogy az öregúr észrevenné. Valószínűleg Koichi nagyapja lehetett, az apja biztosan nem, hiszen a báró túlságosan fiatal volt egy ilyen idős édesapához.   
A palota egyetlen lakójával sem találkoztak, mire az emeletre értek, ahol a férfi a sok fehérre festett ajtó közül bekopogott az egyiken, másik kezével intve Mikonak, hogy maradjon mögötte, így a lány nem látott be a szobába. Őszintén csodálkozott, hogy vajon miképp különböztetik meg egyik helyiséget a másiktól, a sok egyforma ajtó és a bal oldalt lévő ablaktáblák ugyanis mind egytől egyig egyformák voltak. Ismerős hangot hallott a szobából, ám azt nem hallotta, mégis miket mond a nagyapjának. A szíve viszont egyből gyors vágtába kezdett, vékony, ám munkától cserzett bőrű ujjai összeszorultak a notesz körül. Remélte, hogy Koichi be fogja őt engedni, és egészen megkönnyebbült, amikor a pofaszakállas úr ellépve az ajtótól befelé gesztikulált neki. Ezek szerint nyert ügye volt.   
Bizonytalan léptekkel indult meg, aztán amikor a látóterébe került a fehér ágyneműn fekvő pink hajú, sírástól vöröslő szemű gombóc, felrúgva az összes létező illemszabályt, az ágyhoz csörtetett, és hevesen megrázta annak vállát. Hallotta, amint az ajtóban álló öregnek elakadt a lélegzete.   
– Nem omolhatsz össze, hallod? – süvöltötte a lány. – Mit szólna a gróf, ha így látna téged, hm? – csapta le a noteszt az összerezzenő férfi elé, aki ekkor könyörgő tekintettel pillantott a nagyapjára.   
– Kimennél? Ezt csak egyedül tudom megoldani – mondta, Miko pedig elégedetten huppant le Koichi ágyára, amikor becsukódott az ajtó. A férfiból ekkor újra kitört a sírás. A lány ekkor levetette magáról a magabiztosság maszkját, és megnyugtató szavakat mormolva a rózsaszín tincsek közé, szorosan magához húzta a rázkódó Koichit.   
– Muszáj volt megtalálnom téged – motyogta Miko, amikor a másik zokogása csitulni kezdett. – A gróf mindenét rád hagyta, a címet, a birtokot – itt megakadt, gondolatai az ágy végében lévő noteszre terelődtek –, és verseket. Verseket rólad és róla. Azért jöttem, hogy ezt átadjam neked, meg megkérjelek, hogy gyere a birtokra, és segíts nekünk talpra állni. Nem örökre gondolnánk, csak egy-két hétre – magyarázta a lány, miközben elengedte Koichit, ujjaival a notesz felé kapott, majd átnyújtotta a férfinak.   
Amaz szipogva nyúlt érte, aztán óvatosan megsimítva annak fedelét, felnyitotta. Miko látta az őszinte döbbenettel keveredő örömöt, amikor Koichi szemei követni kezdték a sorokat, majd ismét könnyezni kezdett. A cselédlány bátorítóan megszorította a férfi térdét, aztán feltette a nagy kérdést.   
– Akkor visszajössz velem?   
Koichi bólintott.


	10. 10. Karjaidban

Koichi óvatosan simított végig a rajzon, ügyelve arra, nehogy elmaszatolja a festéket, bár az már hetek óta száraz volt, mégis úgy ügyelt az épségére, mintha törékeny porcelánnal tenné. A kép két alakot ábrázolt, amint meztelenül, csupán az altestüket takaró fehér ronggyal magukon csókolóztak. Az egyiknek derékig érő pink tincsei, a másiknak pedig vállat súroló hollófekete frizurája volt. Utóbbi talán kicsit túlontúl sokáig tartotta fogva Koichi immáron vizesedő tekintetét. A francba is, az utóbbi két hétben rengeteg könnyet hullajtott már, és a gyász lassan nem csak a lelkét, hanem a testét is felemésztette.   
Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy a torkában lévő fojtogató gombóc még levegőt se igen hagy neki, nemhogy még enni tudjon tőle, ezért mióta eljött a nagyszüleitől a Takebuchi-palotába, minden nap három alma és hét-nyolc pohár víz volt az összes, amit képes volt a szervezetébe vinni. Hiába ettek a reggelinél körülötte a cselédek szalámival és sajttal megpakolt szendvicseket, neki még az az egy alma is hatalmas kihívást jelentett. Az ebédnél a frissen sült csirke illata, amelyet máskor mindig étvággyal tele lélegzett be, most undorítónak tetszett, míg a vacsorához készített kakaó túlontúl édesnek tűnt.   
Miko persze aggódott érte, hogy is ne tette volna, amikor ennek tetejébe a nap bármely órájában nekiállt könnyezni, amely vagy zokogássá erősödött vagy szelíden elapadt. A férfi néha elgondolkozott azon, mégis mennyi idő alatt száradhatnak ki egy ember könnycsatornái, aztán nagy nehezen megállapította, hogy ez fizikai képtelenség, ő pedig az idők végezetéig sírni fog. Kimondhatatlanul fájt neki az is, amikor a palotába visszatérve sírástól vöröslő szemű cselédeket, és zavartan szipogó lovászfiúkat talált. Mintha önmaga tükörképei között élt volna, azonban egy hét eltelte után már csak ő ült le rendszerűen kevés étvággyal és puffadt arccal az asztalhoz.   
Tekintetét lassan a rajz melletti versre fordította, újra és újra az emlékezetébe vésve a sorokat. Minden egyes szó egy-egy kést szúrt már-már sündisznóhoz hasonlatos szívébe, a könnyek pedig könnyedén indultak útnak az arccsontján. Olyan volt, mintha a lelke egy üres, fekete dobozban lebegett volna, Tsuzuku hiánya pedig újra és újra a padlóra küldte őt odabent. Nem látta a kiutat, de nem is igazán akarta megkeresni. Minek lépjen a fényre, ha nincs vele a férfi, akit szeretett? A szerelem csak gyengévé tette őt, esetlenné, ezt már rég tudta, ennek ellenére mégsem akart szabadulni tőle.   
Felsóhajtott, aztán hunyorogva kinézett Tsuzuku erkélyének függönyén túl felkelő Napra. Nem akart kisajátítani magának egy szobát, ha egyszer itt töltötte el a legtöbb idejét, amíg a palotában volt. Az helyiségnek, az ágyneműnek, még ennyi idő után is Tsuzuku-illata volt, amely bár könnyeket csalt a szemébe, mégis megnyugtatta őt. A férfi mégsem tűnt el teljesen ebből a világból, még ha csak ilyen csekély emlékeket is hagyott maga után, amelyek bár hamarost elfakulnak, egy darabig még megőrzik őt Koichi és a többi ember számára.   
Koichi hiába élt ideiglenesen a Takebuchi-palotában, levélben tartotta a kapcsolatot a nagyszüleivel, akik rendkívül aggódtak unokájukért, ugyanis a levélpapírokat lépten-nyomon könnyek pettyezték. A férfi ennek ellenére titkolta a bajt, és bár sokszor érzett arra kényszert, hogy leírja, mennyire szerelmes volt a grófba, a hiánya pedig majd’ szétszakajtja a lelkét és testét, mégsem merte megtenni ezt a lépést.   
A tagjai lassan mozdultak meg, amikor a gyomra korgása emlékeztette a reggeli időre. Fel sem kellett öltöznie, mióta itt lakott ugyanis minden egyes napját ugyanabban a hálóköntösben töltötte, hiába küldtek neki a nagyszülei a méretében mindenféle ruhát. Volt köztük olyan is, amit normál esetben minden héten minimum kétszer felvett volna, ám azon kívül, hogy engedett Miko javaslatának, hogy együtt nézzék át a csomagokat, nem igazán ért az új holmikhoz. Persze, azért egy köszönőlevelet küldött értük, ám többhöz nem volt kedve.   
Némán sétált le az étkezőbe, ahol aztán helyet foglalva az asztalfőn a rá váró személyzetre nézett, végül egy biccentéssel, amely akár egy jó reggelt-köszönésnek is értelmezhető volt, nekilátott az almájának. Lassan, szinte étvágytalanul reggelizett, gondolatai pedig olyan kis semmiségek körül forogtak, mint például, van-e még elég zsebkendője a hétre, vagy vajon Takeshi elküldte-e már a levelet, hogy rangban feljebb ne léptessék, hiába mondta ki a végrendelet.   
Épp a pohár vízért nyúlt, amikor csengettek. A fémes kondulás visszhangzott az egész palotában, mire Miko kimentette magát, és egyből a kapuhoz rohant. Koichi nem aggódott, ugyanis a postáson kívül senki nem szokott csengetni, azonban egy minimális kíváncsiság töltötte el őt. A férfi ugyanis általában délután négykor szokott levelet hozni, most pedig igenis reggel fél kilenc volt. Talán a nagyszülei jöttek látogatóba? Na, de ilyen korán?   
Csizmák kopogása hallatszódott az előtér felől, amely mellé Miko alig hallható, puha léptei vegyültek. A bérgyilkosként eltöltött idők alatt könnyedén megtanulta az ilyen mások számára csekély dolgokat kivenni a cipők kakofóniájából. Felhörpintette a vizét, miközben a vendégük hallhatóan átlépte az étkező küszöbét. Meglepték őt a cseléd torkából előtörő halk sikolyok, és a lovászfiúk meg Takeshi arcára költöző sápadtság, így lassan felemelkedett a székéről, és megfordult. Mégis ki lehetett az, aki ilyen sokkos állapotba taszította a személyzetet?  
A válasz letaglózta. A szemeibe könnyek szöktek, a kezét a szája elé kapta, és térdre rogyva átadta magát a megkönnyebbült zokogásnak. Először azt hitte, csak álmodik, de az étkező csempéjének könyörtelen hűvössége azonnal ráébresztette arra, hogy ez a valóság. A valóság, amely becsapta őt, és olyan gyászba lökte, amelynek nem is szabadott volna léteznie.   
Két élettel teli, meleg kéz nehezedett a vállára, majd egy ismerős test ismerős hője vonta körbe őt. Úgy, ahogy megtörölte a szemét, aztán kétségbeesetten felpillantott. Tsuzuku. A gróf, aki nagyon is életben volt, könnyedén hajolt oda Koichihoz, és lassú, lágy csókba vonta őt, nem törődve a személyzet döbbent hangjaival. Koichi úgy simult a másik férfi ölelésébe, mintha az magát az élet értelmét, a világ közepét jelentené neki, amely nélkül létezni is felesleges.   
– Tsu – suttogta, mikor nagy nehezen elszakadtak egymástól, ujjaival hitetlenkedve simított végig a sápadt arcbőrön.  
– Hiányoztál, édes – döntötte össze a homlokukat a gróf, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből, és Koichival együtt talpra álltak. A férfi végig nézett a személyzeten, akiknek az arcán a sokkos hitetlenkedéstől elkezdve egészen az őszinte örömig. Tsuzuku elmosolyodott, aztán tiszta, érthető hangon beszélni kezdett.   
– A szobámban leszünk – karolt bele Koichiba. – Ebédnél elmondok mindent, de előbb még fontos dolgokról kell beszélnem a párommal.   
Azzal meg sem várva a reakciókat, a báróifjúval együtt elindult a lépcső felé. Koichi még mindig nem tért teljesen magához, így aztán hagyta, hadd vezesse a másik a szobája felé, ahol aztán az ajtócsukódás után egyből egymásnak estek. Ám ezúttal nem pusztán a szimpla testi vágy vezérelte a mozdulataikat, ugyanis Tsuzuku gyengéden fektette a férfit az ágyra, majd életükben először, ám korántsem utoljára, lágy, szerelmes csókokkal hintette be Koichi arcát és nyakát, hogy az ajkaira tévedve hosszú csókkal tüzelje tovább a testét.   
– Szeretlek – mondták végül tökéletesen egyszerre, majd a szavaik nyomán a testük is egybeolvadt.   
Koichi mosolyogva, lehunyt szemmel pihentette a fejét Tsuzuku szabályosan emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasán, miközben minden egyes porcikája sikított örömében: a férfi életben van! Életben van, és épp az imént ajándékozta meg őt élete első szeretkezésével. Koichi sokféle szóval leírta már a fejében az utóbbi évek során a szexet, amelyekben gyakran szerepeltek a vadító, vérpezsdítő, kielégítő szavak, azonban most már teljesen másként gondolt a dologra. Inkább volt számára szeretetteljes, megnyugtató, gyengéd és varázslatos. Mikor egyszer volt alkalma kihallgatni az egyik tetthelyén az asszonyok sikamlós tematikájú beszélgetését, és először hallott arról, hogy különbség van szex és szeretkezés között, magában jót nevetett rajtuk. Attól még, hogy valaki olyannal van az ember, akiről azt hiszik, hogy szerelmesek egymásba, még nem változik semmi. Akkoriban a szerelmet is elítélte, most pedig fordult a kocka, és leereszkedett a szeme elé a rózsaszín köd jótékony fajtája. Viszont kíváncsi volt, vajon mivel érdemelték ki azt, hogy boldogok lehessenek, így először kicsit ficergett, hogy felhívja magára Tsuzuku figyelmét, majd beszélni kezdett.   
– Ad egy: azt mondtad, fontos dolgokról kell beszélnünk és ad kettő: komolyan csak ebédnél akarod elmondani, mégis hogyan élted túl, mikor kvázi a karjaimban haltál meg? – kérdezte durcás arccal, mire a gróf először elmosolyodott, majd harsányan nevetni kezdett. Koichi már épp elgondolkozott azon, hogy megsértődjön-e, amikor a férfi válaszolt neki.   
– Azt hittem, jobban figyelsz a részletekre, Koi – bökött a kulcscsontja felett lévő hegre, amelyet láthatólag a golyó okozhatott. Ekkor már Koichi sem bírta, ő is kuncogni kezdett, ám Tsuzuku tovább fokozta a helyzetet.   
– Az ember azt hinné, hogy az olyan tapasztalt bérgyilkosok, mint te, könnyedén felismerik az ájulás és a halál közötti különbséget, ám ahogy elnézem, igencsak magas lehet az esélye annak, hogy néhány célpontod valójában még mindig élhet.   
Koichi fülig pirult, amiért ennyire figyelmetlen volt, de a sok vér, a sokk és az izgalom megtette a hatását, és a hozzá hasonló profi sem tudta a szokásosat nyújtani. Na, de ekkora fatális hibát elkövetni!   
– El is vérezhettél volna – bökte ki a legelsőt, ami az eszébe jutott. – Semmi esélyed nem volt egyedül a túlélésre – jelentette ki Koichi, mire Tsuzuku csettintett a nyelvével, és már-már bohókás örömmel szólalt meg újra.   
– Látod, egyedül mindenkép holtan végeztem volna ott. Azonban rajtam, rajtad, meg a pokolra szállt főnökön kívül mások is voltak ott, méghozzá két, igencsak kedves barátom, akik mikor felkeltem az egyikük lakásán, egyből a fúriaként távozó pink szépség után kérdezősködtek – magyarázta a férfi. – Persze azonnal meg akartalak velük kerestetni, és megüzenni, hogy még életben vagyok, de a mai napig még az ágyból felkelni se engedtek. Pedig tudtam, mennyire lesújthatott téged és a többieket a hír, viszont azok a marhák azt mondták, hogy így sokkal jobban fogtok nekem örülni – forgatta meg a szemét Tsuzuku.  
– Hidd el, mindenhogyan örülünk neked – bökte oldalba Koichi, majd nyújtózkodott egyet, és félszegen Tsuzuku szekrénye felé sandított.   
– Miko teletömte a szekrényedet a ruhákkal, amiket a nagyitól meg a nagyapámtól kaptam. Megkapod azt a varázslatos előjogot, hogy eldöntsd, melyikben látnál szívesen – nyalta meg kacéran a szája szélét, aztán elnevette magát.   
– Gondolom sort meg miniszoknya nincs bennük – piszkálódott a gróf, ahogy kimászott az ágyból, és kutakodni kezdett a szekrényben. Végül mindketten sikeresen felöltöztek, Tsuzuku tetovált karján pedig halovány csípésnyom emlékeztette őt arra, hogy soha többé ne merjen tangákról akárcsak szót emelni Koichi előtt.   
Kényelmes tempóban sétáltak le a lépcsőn az étkezőig, ahonnan már messziről megcsapta őket a citromos csirke savanykás illata. Tsuzuku mosolyogva köszöntette a személyzetet, amikor beléptek, majd elhúzta a száját. Koichi jelenlegi ülőhelye igencsak távol esett tőle, pedig szeretett volna minden pillanatot megragadni, amikor kicsit kacérkodhatott a férfivel az asztalnál, persze csak diszkrét keretek között.   
– Arrébb csúsznátok egy hellyel, kérlek? – nézett kedvesen a cselédlányokra, mire ők buzgón felszabadították a grófhoz legközelebb eső helyet, mire a férfi elégedetten helyet foglalt, és Koichira kacsintva neki látott a levesének.  
Koichi megforgatta a szemeit, aztán kissé meglepetten jött rá, hogy valójában mennyire éhes, és a lencseleves igencsak ínycsiklandozó mulatságnak tűnik, hát még az utána következő citromos csirke és rizs is egyre jobban vonzotta őt. Úgy tűnt, Tsuzukuval együtt az étvágya is visszatért, bár igyekezett óvatosan enni, és nem habzsolni, hiszen azért még teljesen tisztában volt a saját határaival. Mikor pedig az utolsó falatok is eltűntek a tányérokról, Tsuzuku megköszörülve a torkát, magára hívta a már teljes izgalomban ülő személyzet figyelmét, és mesélni kezdett.   
Koichi érdeklődve hallgatta a grófot, amint előadta kettejük történetét, kezdve a gyilkos szándékú ismeretséggel, mire a cselédek szúrós szemeket meresztgettek Koichira, azonban a női tekintetek hamar ellágyultak, amikor terítékre került a két férfi között lassan kibontakozó szerelem története. Utóbbinál persze a lovászfiúk már kissé fintorogtak, míg Takeshi végig kíváncsi arccal figyelte az urát, aki áttért Koichi főnökének ügyleteire. Ez Koichinak még új volt, így érdeklődve hegyezte a fülét, hogy aztán döbbenten hallgassa, hány embert kellett meggyilkolnia neki és társainak azért, mert a főnökük piszkos céljainak útjában álltak. Soha nem volt szó megbízókról, ahogy ez a Tsuzuku barátai által elcsent laptopból kiderült. A gróf azt is megemlítette, hogy Koichinak azért kellett volna őt megölnie, hogy az új törvények szerint ezután árverésre kerülő birtokát a főnök vegye meg, és itt rendezze be új bázisát. Mindenki megkövülten hallgatta a történteket, aztán Tsuzuku felállt, megköszönte a figyelmüket, és karon ragadta Koichit.   
– Azt hiszem, még mindig van egy kis megbeszélnivalónk négyszemközt – indult meg a szobája felé, Koichi viszont az istenért sem mozdult meg, így a gróf kíváncsian pillantott hátrafele.   
– Tök jó, hogy minden idődet velem töltenéd, de szerinted a többieknek nem hiányoztál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, mire Tsuzuku az ajkába harapva bólintott, és megköszörülte a torkát. Ez a kioktató Koichi még új volt neki, mégis igazat adott a számára, és ugyanúgy szerette, mint a dívát, az érzelmeset és a félénket. Na meg a pokolba is, a férfi többi oldalát is szívesen megismerte volna. Erre pedig jelenleg úgy tűnt, a világ minden ideje a rendelkezésére állt.


	11. Epilógus

Koichi az ablakpárkányra könyökölve nézett kifelé a széles, fákkal szegélyezett utcára, amelyből bár az egyik tölgy törzse igencsak jelentős részletet takart ki, azért így is lehetett látni, mennyire ember özönlött a templom felé. Esküvőt tartottak. Az ő esküvőjét.  
Idegesen nyelt egyet, aztán lesimította a hosszú, fehér szoknyája ráncait. Az egész terv, amelyet az utóbbi hónapokban Tsuzukuval és Mikoval ötlöttek ki, teljes őrültségnek tűnt, idáig mégis kitűnően működött. Az persze mindenki előtt teljesen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a gróf soha az életben nem fog megnősülni, hiszen egyrészt a férfiakat, másrészt pedig teljes szívéből Koichit szerette. Igen ám, ezzel még nem is lett volna baj, de Takeshi felhívta a figyelmüket arra, hogy egyre több levél érkezik azzal kapcsolatban, mégis mikor tervez az agglegény, ha örököst nem is nemzeni, de legalább egy nővel frigyre lépni. Az arisztokrácia pusmogott, a Takebuchi-név pedig veszélyben forgott, így cselekedni kellett.  
Aztán egyik nap, amikor Tsuzuku épp a könyvtárban dolgozott a Tűzvörös éj epilógusának fordításán, Koichi pedig mellette ülve ruhamodelleket skiccelt a nemrég vett vázlatfüzetébe, Miko szélvészként rontott be a könyvtár ajtaján. A cselédlány kipirult, zihált, és láthatólag futva tette meg az utat az emeletre, hogy aztán kinyögje a világ legnagyobb sületlenségét.  
– Gróf, meg kéne kérned Koichi kezét!  
A két férfi egy darabig úgy pislogott a lányra, mintha az meghibbant volna, aztán Tsuzuku ráncokba tódult szemöldökökkel, tapintatos hangsúllyal megkérdezte:  
– Mégis miért?  
Miko ekkor úgy tűnt, észbe kapott, ugyanis hirtelen hadaró-üzemmódra kapcsolt, és villámgyorsan előadta a tervet, amelyet nem mellesleg mosogatás közben ötlött ki, aztán a könyvtárig futva finomítgatott rajta, mígnem mire ideért már teljesen készen állt.  
– Ugye múltkor már Okazaki vikomt is udvariasan sürgető levélben jegyezte meg, hogy a grófnak ideje lenne már végre megállapodnia, és valami hajadonok által biztosan látogatott bált is emlegetett, ahogy Takeshitől hallottam, nem, még véletlenül sem nézek bele a levelezésedbe. Szóval, eszembe jutott, Koichi milyen profin utánozza a női mozgást és hanghordozást, így a fenébe is, mit csűröm-csavarom itt percekig, holott szerintem már rég sejtitek: tökéletes feleség lehetne, aki bár gyermekáldással nem tudja megajándékozni az ő grófját, mégis odaadóan szereti őt – fejtette ki a cseléd.  
A könyvtárban döbbent csend honolt, a lány már-már teljesen leírta a tervét maga előtt, amikor Koichi kimérten megszólalt.  
– Ez nagyon kedves tőled Miko, de… Mi lenne a bárói örökségemmel és a titoktartással? Mert a csalást gondolom egyedül ennek a palotának a lakói, illetve a nagyszüleim tudnák, mert előlük mégsem tudnám eltitkolni, hogy, nos – köhintett –, férjhez megyek.  
– Mennyit tud az arisztokrácia arról, ami anno történt veled? – kérdezte óvatosan Tsuzuku, mire Koichi rögvest vállat rántott.  
– A nagyiék azt hitték, hogy halott vagyok, szóval… Még jó, hogy azelőtt jöttél, hogy Takeshi elküldte volna a levelet, amiben visszautasítom a címedet, különben néztek volna nagyot a fejesek - röhögte el magát a férfi, ám látszott rajta, mennyire megrendítethette őt, amikor közölték vele ezt. Tsuzuku nyugtatásképp megfogta Koichi kezét, és puszit nyomott a kézfejére. A férfi hálás mosollyal jutalmazta ezt az apró gesztust.  
– Akkor tiszta sor – közölte a gróf. – Niiyama Koichi továbbra is halott marad, viszont mit szólnál, ha Niiyama Natsuko lépne a helyébe?  
Koichi így került menyasszonyi ruhába, és lett belőle a nyilvánosság előtt a Niiyama-család által örökbefogadott, ám egészen idáig rejtegetett nő, akit Tsuzuku az egyik palotában tett látogatása alatt ismert meg egészen véletlenül, és szeretett bele a hölgy végtelen szépségébe és bájos természetébe. Mese habbal, ahogy mondani szokás, ám az urak esetleges gyanakvását a hölgyeik szipogása eme szép szerelmi történet hallatán rögvest eloszlatta.  
Az egész templomot betöltő vendégsereggel számolhattak, Koichi pedig rettegett. Ha bárki is felismerné őt, az felérne egy tragédiával mindkettejük és családjaik számára is. Az ujja köré csavarta egyik hosszú, pink tincsét, melyet egy reszketeg sóhaj követett. Végig tudják ezt csinálni. A mögötte sürgölődő két cselédlányra nézett, Mikora és Riora, amint koszorúslányokként igazgatják egymás szoknyáját, miközben Miko néha lopva Koichira pillantott, bár a férfinek egyből feltűnt. Még mindig éltek benne a bérgyilkosként ráragadt beidegződések és tapasztalatok, pedig mihamarabb szerette volna őket maga mögött hagyni. Talán már sosem szabadul tőlük? Ki tudja… Mindenesetre, akármennyi hazugság is rejlett a mai esküvő színfalai mögött, a szerelem, amely végett összekötik az életüket mindennél tisztább és igazabb volt.  
– Idő van – lépett mellé Miko, hogy biztatóan megszorítsa a vállát, mire Koichi felállt, és egyből magabiztosabbá vált, ahogy megérezte a magassarkú enyhe imbolygását, amelynek hamar urává vált. Már-már hiányzott neki a nőies öltözködés, amely miatt Tsuzuku néha még cukkolta is őt az esküvő előtti napokban, de Koichi leszögezte, hogy tangát az élete árán sem venne fel, ezt az állítását pedig egy csípés vagy egy harapás erősítette meg. Bár Tsuzuku az utóbbit mintha még élvezte is volna… A perverz!  
Az esküvő gyorsan lefolyt. Koichi egyik pillanatban még a templom padok közötti folyosóján vonult be, a másikban meg már kimondva az igent, Tsuzuku ajkait ízlelhette. Boldog volt, bár a lakodalmat azért szívesen elbliccelte volna. Egy idő után is rettenetesen fárasztó volt elővennie a női hangját, és gyakran kellett megnedvesítenie a torkát, mielőtt újra beszélni tudott rajta. Mindenesetre úgy tűnt, hogy egyik asztalukhoz járuló nemes sem vette észre a turpisságot, ám mégsem mert nagyon enyelegni újdonsült férjével. Még mindig benne voltak a korlátok, és ahogy elnézte, Tsuzukuban is, így néhány csókon kívül több nem történt köztük.  
Aztán minden a feje tetejére állt. Koichi egy ismerős alakot látott közeledni, először alig hitte el, hogy jól lát, ám mikor az illető odaért hozzá, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy gratuláljon a menyasszonynak, a vonásaira kiült a sokk. A férfi is felismerte őt, ez ezer százalék, hiszen az ő szemei is kistányér méretűre tágultak.  
– Gyere! – intett neki Koichi, majd felállt, és a terem egyik hátsó, csendes sarkába vonultak, ahol ügyelve arra, hogy senki ne lássa meg őket, az egyik oszlop mögé bújtak. Ott a férfi elhagyta a női tónust, majd a rendes hangján szólalt meg újra.  
– Keisuke, te meg hogy kerülsz ide? – hadarta rémülten, mire az öltönyös férfi vállat rántott. Sokat változott az elmúlt négy évben, de nem eleget ahhoz, hogy Koichi ne ismerje fel őt. A vállai szélesebbek lettek, az izmai átütöttek az öltöny szövetén, amit viselt, a vonásai markánsabbá váltak. Szőke haját azonban még mindig ugyanúgy, felnyírva hordta.  
– Meghívták. Apám jó barátja a grófnak, ő tanította meg őt spanyolul – vont vállat Keisuke, mintha valami csekély dologról lenne szó, aztán hirtelen elkomolyodott. – Mi ez az egész esküvő-mizéria veletek? Nem úgy volt, hogy te – akadt meg – meghaltál?  
Koichi az ajkába harapott. Nem tudta, hogy volt szerelme mit érezhetett iránta, ha érzett még egyáltalán valamit. Végül úgy döntött, őszinte lesz, bár pár dolgot azért megőriz magának.  
– Csak szerettem volna egy kis nyugalmat, miután a szüleim… Szóval, nem haltam meg – mosolyodott el halványan. – Viszont időközben szerelmes lettem a grófba, őt meg folyton nyaggatták, hogy mikor vesz már el valakit, ha örökös nem is, legalább feleség legyen. Hát, lett – tárta szét a karját a férfi, mire Keisuke elmosolyodott, és egy lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá.  
– Örülök nektek – mondta őszintén. – Először hiányoztál, sőt, tegnap is, ma is gondoltam rád, de már én sem érzek úgy, mint négy évvel ezelőtt. Van egy lány, és… Mindegy, ez most nem érdekes – hessegette el a témát a férfi. – Lehetünk barátok, ha szeretnéd, meg a gróf sem bánja.  
Koichi az ajkába harapott, ahogy tüzetesen megvizsgálta Keisuke vonásait. A férfi nem hazudott, ezt tisztán látta, már ő is tovább lépte. De érdemes lenne a múlt parazsát megpiszkálni? Nem lobbanna rögvest lángra? Az ő részéről már biztos nem. A gyomorgörcs, amit Keisuke közelében érzett, a kellemes bizsergés, most mind tovatűnt. Már nem nézte vágyakozva az előtte álló ajkait, epekedve az első csók után, nem akarta, hogy a kezei érintsék őt. Másra vágyott. Minden porcikája Tsuzukut akarta abba a szerepbe, amelybe anno Keisukét képzelte el.  
– Milyen ez a lány? – kérdezte Koichi kíváncsian, hangjában egy csepp féltékenység sem szűrődött ki, mivel semmi ilyesmit nem érzett már.  
Keisuke zavartan elpirult, köhintett egyet, és a tarkóját kezdte vakarni.  
– Az egyik bálon ismertem meg, talán fél évvel ezelőtt? Szőke, magas, csinos és intelligens. Imádja a verseket – habogott össze-vissza a férfi, mire Koichi elnevette magát.  
– Szóval fülig szerelmes vagy, mi? – kacagott. – Szerintem vissza kéne mennünk, de ha Tsuzuku is benne van, akkor néha átjöhetsz egy teára hozzám, és… - Koichi megakadt. Vajon mit fog szólni a gróf, ha megtudja, hogy Keisuke leleplezte őket? Az agya annyit kattogott ezen, hogy észre sem vette a beállt kínos csendet. Egy hűvös kéz zökkentette ki őt, amely gyengéden a vállára simult.  
– Édes, mit csinálsz itt Ayase gróf fiával, hm? – suttogta a fülébe Tsuzuku, mire Koichi egyből magyarázkodni kezdett, mélyen megdöbbentve a grófot azzal, hogy a rendes hangján beszélt egy látszólag idegen férfi előtt.  
– Keisuke felismert – kezdte Koichi. – De senkinek sem fogja elmondani, és ha nem bánod, teázni is átjönne néha…  
A fehérruhás férfi kíváncsian pillantott Tsuzukura, aki látszólag szórakozottan mérte végig a rajtakapott kettőst, majd végül vállat vont, és úgy tűnt, annyiban hagyja az egészet. Ám Koichi már túl jól ismerte őt. Most jött az ötmilliót érő kérdés.  
– Honnan ismeritek egymást?  
Koichi már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy ismét magyarázni kezdjen, ám Keisuke megelőzte őt.  
– A középiskolából. Mi régebben… Éreztünk valamit egymás iránt, de már mindkettőnk részéről elmúlt a dolog – jelentette ki, ám a vallomás végébe azért erősen belepirult.  
Tsuzuku elmosolyodott. Koichi zavartan gyűrögette a ruhája anyagát, míg Keisuke láthatólag félt attól, hogy a gróf patáliát rendez, mégsem keresgélt a szemével menekülési útvonal után.  
– Teázhattok – jelentette ki végül Tsuzuku, majd könnyű csókot lehelt Koichi ajkára, és a trió visszatért a lagzi tömegébe.


End file.
